Stuck between two worlds
by Mythicallover42
Summary: Antheia is the offspring of two of the most powerful beings alive. What power will she reveal as she co,plates her journey with the infamous Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and everyone's favourite Slytherin, Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N I wanted to make this a story for the readers where you fill in the gaps, but I had another idea. Anyway, I hope you enjoy~_**

 ** _My OC will be the main character of this story, except she's changed to fit this story :)_**

...

 **Antheia POV**

I sighed, pushing my trolly through the muggle world train station. This should have been my second year in Hogwarts, but because of my good for nothing father, this was my first year. I was pretty nervous and uninterested in going to this school but a sudden movement around my neck caused me to giggle.

My new pet ferret, Aneira. She had a beautiful pure white coat. I called her Aneira just because if translated to snow. I didn't want her to have such a common name since she was unique. I stroked her soft fur and she made herself comfortable in the crook of my neck. She purred as she soon lulled herself to sleep.

I could see a family ahead, standing inbetween two stations. I guess that's the station 9 and 3/4? I coughed to gain the attention of the woman. She turned around, slightly startled and smiled at me. I smiled up at her friendly aura and asked her if this was the platform 9 and 3/4. She nodded and explained what I had to do.

I thanked her as a boy shorter than me ran through. I smirked and set the trolley the other way round, so it was like a big scooter. I giggled as I used my foot to gain speed and I glided into the wall. I could hear chuckles behind me. I quickly moved out of the way so the other people could come through.

I saw identical twins come through and I could see their differences instantly. They waved at me. "Hey! We've never seen you around before..." One said while the other finished his sentence. "Are you in your first year?" I shook my head. "Second year actually. It just took longer for the, to find me I guess?" I chuckled and they stood at each side of me.

"Well, then. I'm George" the one to my right said and other one introduced himself as Fred. I smiled and introduced myself. "I'm Antheia Riddle" they smirk and spin their trolleys around like I did. They used them like a scooter and their mother scolded them. I couldn't help but let out a giggle.

Aneira stirred in her sleep and I picked her up in my arms. She lay down on my shoulder. They smiled at the ferret. George was going to pet her when she hid herself into my blonde locks. George pouts before Fred laughs at him. "So what did you call it?" George said, changing the subject.

I rolled my eyes at him. " _Her_. I named _her_ Aneira. It means snow" they grinned at me. "Clever, say you wouldn't be interested in-" their mother smacked them both on the head. "Oh no you don't! Don't be going around and dragging pretty innocent girls into your plans! You're bad enough as it is!" I chuckled and they rubbed their heads, mumbling. "Jeez...we're sorry..."

I smiled at their mother when she hugged them. "Oh! Come here, I can't stand seeing you hurt" they grumble. I sighed and they smirked at me. "What's with the face? Like what you see?" My face flushed and my eyes grew wide. "As if! I was just wondering what it would be like to have a loving mother caring for you..." They frowned and their mother hit them on the head again. "Now look what you've done!" She smiled at me as Fred and George rub their heads and walk away from their mother.

"You can have me as your mother figure any day dear" she ruffled my hair and smiled, sending me off. I waved back at her and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" It turned out to be a spoiled brat with greased back hair and grey eyes. "Hey! Watch where you're going lady!"

I glared down at him. "You want to say that to my face! Brat!" I scowled and he glared back. "Gladly! Get out my way!" I sneered at him before stepping infront of him. He shouted out, his parents soon coming over. I now only had my bag and frerret and boarded the train. His parents treated him as of he had been in a coma for three years.

I rolled my eyes and his father shouted for me. "You there! How dare you threaten my son!" I groan and turn back around. "Teach your son some manners and I'll consider apologising!" I saw Molly (the twins mother) give me a thumbs up and giggle and I waved back. I got on board and didn't see the smirk from the little brat aimed at me.

I soon came across a compartment with George, Fred and another ginger haired boy. I opened the door. "Ace room for another?" I giggled as they grinned and I held my hand out for th other boy. "The name's Antheia Riddlex, you?" The twins chuckled as the older boy shook my hand. Before he could speak, the twins had butted in. "That's our older brother, Percy Weasley" I sweatdropped. "That's his line..."

I sigh and try to place my bag up in the compartment but I was too small. I frowned but George helped me. I smiled at him. "Thank you" before sitting down next to Percy. I sighed, stretching out my arm so Aneira could run along it. I giggled at the strange sensation before stretching out my other arm.

She crawled up my right arm before falling into my lap, curling up. I stroked her white fuzziness as she soon fell asleep. George frowns at her though. I smirk. "Are you jealous Aneira is in my lap and not you?" George blushed a deep shade of red and Fred couldn't contain his laughter. Even Percy let out a chuckle.

Even though I had known the twins for a few minutes, it seemed like they had been with me for years. I let out a giggle but my smile dropped at George's next words. "Are you suggesting you would let me sit in your lap, Antheia?" I blushed and shook my head rapidly. "N-no! That's-s not-t what I meant!" It was George's turn to chuckle and mine to pout.

"You guys are so mean..." They grinned. "You started it!" They spoke at the same time, kind of freaking me out. I shake my head, a smile upon my lips. I brought out a ring that my real father had left me. You see, I was put into care of another couple, who only used me to do their dirty work.

I soon started to whistle a tune I knew of the top of my head. The twins grinned, as if they knew the song. "Say...does that have" George started "any lyrics?" Fred finished for him. I nodded for a moment and blushed. "You don't want me to sing do you?" I ask shyly. They nodded rapidly, I frowned. "But I can't sing..." They smirk. "Sure you can! Come on! It's not like we're going to judge you or anything" I sighed, nodding.

"Okay then. Just this once! Got it?" They nodded and I asked the twins to continue the tune. I closed my eyes before starting to sing the lyrics. To be honest, I didn't know how I knew this song, I guess my mother used to sing it to me and I was able to remember it? I took a deep breath and started to sing...

" _There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day..._

 _There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too_

 _Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan—that's what they call me.  
I promise that you'll never be lonely."  
And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.  
Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

 _He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.  
Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last_

 _Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Wendy Darling  
Even Captain Hook  
You are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so,  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy at last_

 _And for always I will say..._

 _I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.  
Away from all of reality_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free_

 _Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free..._"

I open my eyes and smile. I can see Fred and George starring at me in awe and I blush. "You..." "Changed clothes?" I looked at them confused before looking down and seeing that in fact, I had somehow changed into my school robes. I sighed. Thank goodness I didn't transform...

I had forgotten about Percy until he had smiled at me and complimented my singing. "That was beautiful, you should sing more often" I thanked him and didn't see the mischievous looks exchanged from Fred and George. I started to hum and go back to fiddle with the ring.

~~TimeSkip~~

I was nervous. Really nervous. Fred and George were third years in Gryffindor. They were the only friends I had made, but they had told me they knew I would be quick to make friends. I had to be put into the line for the sorting hat along with the first years, where I saw the brat.

All I knew was that my father was placed in Slytherin. I knew had made a large legacy for me but I hadn't know what that had meant. Whether I was supposed to be exceedingly good or so terrible everyone knew about it. I sighed as I was called forward. "Antheia Riddle!" Most teachers gasp in shock and I became nervous. I slowly stepped forward and sat on the stool. I really hope I was in Gryffindor.

I crossed my fingers and the sorting hat sighed before grumbling and then finally shouted "SLYTHERIN!" I frowned. I sighed before I heard a teacher whisper to another. "What was her name again?" The other sighed, as if too bored to breath. "Antheia Riddle, why?" The first teacher chuckled. "Oh...nothing" I frowned. I felt a shiver crawl up my spin as I continued my way towards the Slytherin table.

I see a few first years and smile at them. (I don't know any second year Slytherins) They greet me since they know I'm older. I see a girl with black hair styled into a bob and poorly applied red lipstick, the girl next to her had long brown hair as well as brown eyes. I held out my had to them and they greeted me. "I'm Pansy Parkinson!" The girl with the bob hair grinned and the girl next to her smiled and said "I'm Millicent" I nodded after shaking their hands and sat down in front of them.

It was peaceful and quiet...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...for about a second. I saw the pipsqueak sit down beside me and I glare at him. "That seat's reserved" he smirked back. "Oh really? For who?" I sneer at him, my glare harshening with each word. "Someone. Who's. Not. You." I flick him in the forehead and ignore him the whole time.

When it came to getting to our dorm rooms, Dumbledore asked me to stay behind to talk. I sighed and made my way towards him, the other teachers still chatting in their seats. Dumbledore waited until every student had left the hall before actually speaking. "Is your real name Riddle?" I nod. "Yes sir. No offence sir, but why would I lie about my name sir?" He gave me a friendly smile before placing a wrinkly hand on my shoulder.

"Have you been in contact with your father recently?" I shook my head. "No sir, I was adopted and I haven't seen my father since...but I do have something from him!" I smile with pride as I show him the ring. He gasps. "Would you mind if I borrow that for a bit?" A strange looking professor asks from behind Dumbledore and my eyes narrow. "I'm sorry, but this is the only thing from my father I have. It's the only proof I have that he even exists. I would give it to you, but since it's precious to me, I'm not risking anything. I'm sorry" but he wouldn't quite.

"Oh I can assure you it will be in capable hands" he takes another step towards me and I take a step back, shaking my head again. "No. That's my final desicion. This ring is mine and my father's property, not yours. He chose to give this ring to me, if he wanted you to have it, he would have given it to you himself" I give him a firm look, nit budging.

He sighed impatiently. "Yes. But if you would just let me-" Dumbledore stopped him from coming any closer. "That's enough Professor Quirrell. It is the girl's choice and her choice only" he then smiles at me and gently nudges me towards the doors. "Come now, I'll lead you to your dorm room" I smiled up at him.

I liked how he was so friendly and kind. This school may be nice after all...

~~TimeSkip~~

It was so close to the end of the year and that damned Professor Quirrell still insisted on giving him the ring! But, on the plus side, I had many friends...in Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus and the twins, Fred and George. I had a lot of fun with them. Fred and George helped me prank the spoiled brat many times and we would always be successful.

There was about a month left of school and Harry and Hermione were obsessed at finding this 'philosophers stone', Ron just wanted to play chess. Of course, I smelt danger and adventure and naturally insisted I join them on their quest. Harry was hesitant but I ignored him. And now, here I am with the three of them, sneaking inside the door they found.

I saw a gigantic three headed dog, which Ron had told me was called Fluffy. I noticed a harp playing by itself and decided to listen to the tune. It seemed to lull the dog to sleep. The three noticed it was too quiet and I noticed the glowing eyes of Fluffy. Before it spotted anyone, I started to play the harp.

I mimicked the rhythm from before and they soon fell asleep again. I sighed in relief and Harru held the hatchet open for me. I quickly jumped down, only to be trapped in vines. Hermione was saying something about Devils Snare. I heard a whisper from somewhere. It was too deep for it to be Harry or Ron. But it had a shrill edge to it, making shivers go up my spine.

" _Don't move_... _stay still, you'll find me soon enough_ " I gasped and my body froze on its own. Who said that? Who was I going to find? I gasped as I fell down to the ground. I groaned and rolled over. Hermione helped me stand up and Harry was next to fall, Ron was still struggling. I thought of the thing closest to mind and quickly shouted. "If you relax, I'll give you a kiss?" I just blurted out the most random thing that came to mind.

Hermione rolled her eyes when Ron suddenly relaxed upon hearing my compromise. He fell to the ground but suddenly sprang to his feet, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes as I pecked his cheek. He frowned. "I said a kiss, I didn't say where" I giggled and Harry laughed at Ron's dissapointed face.

We soon made it to a giant chess board. I smirked. I was a champion at chess. I gave an evil smirk as I quickly climbed up on a horse, playing the role of a knight. I instructed Harry to be bishop, Hermione in queen and Ron a fellow knight. I narrowed my eye. 'Let the games begin!' I smirk.

~~TimeSkip~~

We had won, guaranteed that I had basically just went on a rampage and destroyed each chess piece one by one. Ron was staring at me in awe and shock. "That was bloody insane!" I smirked as we ran towards a chamber. "I'm insane!" I practically jumped down the stairs, too exited about facing another opponent.

The others hurried down the stairs and gasped when they saw Professor Quirrell standing infront of a mirror. I glared at him. "You" he turned around to face us and smirked. "Miss Riddle. So nice of you to join us" he glanced at Harry. "And I see Mr Potter is with us too" I stood infront of Harry, hiding him from his line of vision.

"Stay away from him!" The same whispering I heard before echoed throughout the room. I couldn't understand what he was saying but Quirrell could understand him and he looked over his shoulder. "Are you sure, Lord?" I heard a cold voice that seemed impatient. "Let me see them!"

I gripped Harry's shoulder as the mental professor unwrapped his turbans slowly and carefully, revealing his bald head. I shrieked as I looked in the mirror. There was a face on the back of his head! It was alive! Harry gasped and Quirrell turned around and I silently begged him not to.

The face grinned at us, but it was not friendly. I whimpered in fear, not wanting to look at it. Harry's eyes grew wide. "It's been a long time, _Harry_ " he spoke his name with such venom that I could practically see it sprouting from its mouth. I took a step closer, my hands shaking. "What are you?"

My voice was wavering and full of fear. "That is not the question...the question is who I am!" I screamed in shock as the face literally twisted in anger. I sniffle, my brown eyes welling up in tears. "Who are you then!" He smirked and screamed so loud it echoed. "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!" I gasp. Voldemort looks at Harry. "Any last wishes? After you tell me where the stone is?!" I glare at him.

I sneered as he screamed in frustration. "It's about time I shoe my true self" I grumble only just loud enough for the three to hear me as Hermione and Ron had ran back for help. "You will not harm my friends!" I start to rise above the ground. "I am Antheia Riddle! Offspring of Mother Nature! Daughter to Tom Riddle! You can't defeate me!" I scream as I hold the ring up high.

I bring it to my other hand and place it on my ring finger and gasped as I fe,t my power surge through my veins. A bright light shin around me and my transformation took place. My hair suddenly changed from its short blonde locks into a flowing waterfall effect. My eyes were gleaming, only white light showing in them. My robes changed into my long white summer dress with vines twisting around my body. I had huge feathered brown wings protruding from my back, antlers sticking out from my head, plants tangled between the two. And a huge thick tail sticking out from my dress. I was barefooted and I slowly lowered myself to the floor.

This was my mother's form. The ring gave me the power to change between the two forms, a faerie and a wizard. I had internal power and didn't need a wand at all. I glared at the hideous monster infront of me, my hair flowing in all directions. I turned to Harry. "Run. Go!" I glanced at his pocket and he nodded, understanding what I was silently telling him.

I faced the two wizards again. "You think you can defeat me? The Dark Lord?!" I smirked. "I don't _think_ I can" Quirrell was about to speak when I continued. "I _know_ I can" I grin as I place my hand together, before slowly pulling them apart, creating a fireball. Since I was an offspring of Mother Nature, I could control all elements.

Voldemort seemed to smile before sneering. "Quirrell! Take care of this!" Said man turned and readied his wand. I glared. "So pathetic. You claim to be powerful, but you need a wand to channel your magic. You're weak!" I twirled the flame ball in my hand and aimed it at the professor. He aimed his own attack to counter it but mine was stronger.

Soon I heard voices. It was Dumbledore and my friends. I quickly used the fire from the lanterns to trap them inside a whirlwind of flames. I held it until Dumbledore Camino running into the room. I was flapping my wings to add more pressure to the tornado. Quirrell screamed and thrashed, trying to escape but it was futil.

I saw Dumbledore look at me in shock but quickly held his focus on Quirrelk and the face who claimed to be Voldemort. I soon lowered my hands, the flames returning to their lamps. I soon stumbled back as the words " _I'll be coming back, dear...I haven't forgot about you_ " i gasp and fall back.

I kneel over in pain and grip someone's arm. I looked up and it just happen to be the one wizard I hate the most, Draco Malfoy.

...

 ** _A/N hope you liked it and I am working on more chapters as we speak :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N hope you liked the first chapter~ what happens next I wonder! P.s. The song I used in the last chapter was Lost Boy by Ruth B :) The plots a bit weird near the end but it is explained in the next chapters._**

 ** _Disclaimer!: I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC, ANY SONGS I USE ARE SOMEONE ELSE'S!_**

 ** _(I would play the song when reading the lyrics) (Hurt by Christina Aguilera)_**

...

 **Antheia POV**

My brown eyes fluttered open. My head hurt so much. I groaned and tried to cover my eyes when I felt something or someone grip my wrist. I look to see Hermione looking worriedly at me. I smiled at her, she didn't smile back. "Come on, Mione. I'm in the hospital and you can't give me a smile?" She pursed her lips before letting out a giggle, I joined in with her. That was before I saw the two twins come running in.

"Fred! George!" They grin at me and hug me. Then it struck me. "Hey, why am I in the hospital wing?" I turn to Hermione and she smiles nervously. The twins inform me instead. "You faced He Who Must Not Be Named! You did some pretty powerful stuff and then I think it was Draco who threw the philosopher's stone at you?" George explained and Fred gave him a weird look. "That's not what happened you idiot! She fell over in pain and passed out" George rolled his eyes whilst mumbling under his breath. "My version was better..."

I smiled at Hermione bore looking around, confused. "Where's Ron and Harry?" Hermione frowned. "They got detention for going into forbidden parts of the forest, they're both really worried about you though" I smiled at her. "Why didn't I get detention?" Hermione and the twins chuckled. "I think Professor Snape is too afraid of you" I grinned. "Hell yeah! Wait! Where's Aneira?!" I panicked and Fred held out his arm and my stunning ferret jumped into my lap as I sat up.

"Hey there Aneira, did you miss me?" I cooed at my pet as she licked my nose and I tickled her stomach. I looked at the clock and gasped. "It's Five already?!" Hermione chuckled nervously. "Um...Antheia, you were asleep for three days, you still have your..." She trailed off and I now noticed my wings tail and horns.

I blush and whisper to them. "You don't hate me...do you?" The three of them gave me confused looks before smiling. Hermione took my hand before hugging me. "We would never hate you, you're one of our best friends" the twins nodded before speaking in unison. "Yeah, your like the sister we've always wanted" "I mean, Ginny is okay..." "But you're actually fun!" I chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment..." I sighed before looking at my hand.

When I noticed my ring missing, I began to panic. "Where is it?! Where's the ring?!" I check everywhere before Hermione calmed me down. "Antheia! Calm down! Dumbledore took it for safe keeping. You can get it back at dinner" I sighed in relief. Frowning, my wings droop. "How am I going to hide these? And I can't wear my robes with these?" Hermione smiled. "Dumbledore said you could change your uniform so it would fit better" I nod.

Hermione passes me my uniform and with a flick of my hand, my uniform replaced my dress, (and I sent Aneira to my dorm room) with holes for my wings and tail. I smile but Hermione stares at my ears. "What is it?" She points to my ears. "You're ears...they're like an elf's, they've changed" I gasped and conjure a mirror.

I smile at this and see a tribal tattoo on them. I then notice the necklace hanging from my antlers. I pick it up and smile. On it was a snake charm. I place it on with ease. Hermione then notices my waterfall for hair and gasps. She puts her hand through it and saw that it just continued flowing. She grins and the twins inspect me too.

"Say...Antheia, what would happen if we pull your tail?" I glare at them. "Don't even try" they snicker and try to touch it when I swiftly move it away and smack their hands with it, walking away with a smirk. I noticed that we had a few minutes to spare before dinner would start.

I walked as fast as I could, hoping to get the ring from Dymbledore before anyone could see me. Unfortunately, everyone saw me. They all whispered about me, the twins tried to cheer me up but I was too depressed and embarrassed to smile. Some people were glaring at me. I saw a certain blonde and sighed. I knew I would have to thank him for helping me to the hospital. I moved towards him.

Had wasn't facing me and his two henchmen screamed at the sight of me. Draco gasped and backed away before getting closer. I gripped my right arm. "I just wanted to say thank you...for helping me to the hospital wing..." I look down at me feet and start to turn away when he grabs my hand.

"Wait... I've been thinking and I want to start over? Friends?" I smile and shake his hand. "Friends" I soon make my way back over to Hermione. The twins had dissapeared and so we made our way to the great hall. We opened it and saw that nobody was here except some teachers.

I saw that Dumbledore wasn't here and was about to leave when Professor McGonagall called for me. I sigh and beg Hermione to come with me. I smile at her as she follows me. I walk up to the Transfiguration teacher and lower my head slightly. "You want to speak with me?" She smiled and seemed like she couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh! I have great news Antheia!" You smile and Hermione hears someone call for her outside and leave.

McGonagall held my by my shoulders as she lead me to Professor Filius Flitwick. I smile and wave at the music teacher. "it is told that Faeries such as yourself have extrodanary vocal chords, he would like you to join the school's choir." I tilt my head in thought before nodding. "Okay, but can we try Acapella?" The music teacher smiles and and speaks through his thick moustache. "I'm sure we can come to an arrangement"

McGonagall then moves me to Madam Hooch. "And Madam Hooch wants you to try out for Quiditch, since you're in your second year, it won't be a problem." I frown. "I've always wanted to try out for Quiditch. Are you allowed to stand on your broom?" Madam Hooch smiles and nods at me.

I hear the doors opening and Dumbledore comes walking in. I grinned. "Headmaster Dumbledore! I was wondering if I could have my ring back?" I smile up at him and he smiles kindly before patting my shoulder. "I kept if for safe keeping. Here" he took it from his pocket and I slip it onto my hand, making my robes go back to normal as well as my appearance.

Dumbledore smiled at me. "Actually Antheia, I was hoping you wouldn't mind keeping your appearance in your birth form. You are at Hogwarts. It's what's inside that matters" I smile and switch the ring onto my left hand, my faerie qualities appearing. The bell rings out, signalling lunch and I make my way over to the Slytherin table. But I was grabbed by a large hand. It was Professor Snape. "You will be sitting with me from now on" I blinked. "Is that even allowed sir?"

"It is when I'm ordered to do it" He pushed me in the direction of the empty seat next to him. I was sat inbetween Snape and Hagrid. I hugged Hagrid and he chuckled, patting my back. I tuck my wings in so they wouldn't get in the way. I flushed as I could see many students look at me in shock and hatred.

Dumbledore made a speech about courage and was taking and giving points. He gave Harry, Ron and Hermione 50 points each for bravery and everyone clapped, except Snape. Then, Dumbledore turns to me. I swallow my fear as he asks me to stand out front. "Now, I don't do this but-" he turned and faced me. "I would like to request a performance for dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?" I stutter, trying to get the words out.

I see my friends cheering me on and I agree. I conjure a keyboard and a microphone. "Sorry, but it's not going to be a happy song...but try and enjoy it the same..." I say into the microphone and start playing the keyboard.

" _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

 _You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today  
Ooh ooh_

 _I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes._

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again.  
Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there_

 _Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

 _Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa_

 _Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

 _Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh, oh, oh._

 _If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you since you've been away_

 _Oh, it's dangerous  
It's so out of line  
To try and turn back time_

 _I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself by hurting you..._"

I feel a tear roll down my cheek. It was a song I wrote for my mother, who is not with me. I wipe my tears and make the two items dissapear. I make my way back to my seat next to Snape and keep my head down. I saw Professor Filius Flitwick smile at me and Dumbledore walked to the stand.

"Well, I think that deserves a round of applause, wouldn't you students?" The students cheered loudly, some whistling and some standing. I blushed at the applause and compliments. Hagrid gave me a thumbs up. "That was brilliant!" I smiled and fiddled with my fingers. Snape gave me a slow clap and I sweatdropped. ' _Gee...thanks_ ' I sighed to myself.

Soon, the plates filled with food and I sat there awkwardly. I didn't really need to eat since I could always feed on the air around me. Since each element gives me strength. I swing my legs and my friends laugh at me when Snape leans over to grab something infront of me. I was frowning. I really didn't want to be here.

Hagrid nudged me and handed me a peach, it was from the other side and I thanked him, taking a bite from it. I frown as its juices dribbled from my lips and I grabbed for a napkin to clean it and soon finish the delicious fruit. I then grabbed a drink of water and still sat awkwardly as I guzzled it down. I puffed out my cheeks and tapped my leg.

Why did I have to sit next to Snape? There could have been Dumbledore or McGonagall! But no! I have to sit next to the most boring and socially awkward wizard ever. I sigh. I began thinking about my father. I don't know the reason why he left me...I wish he didn't. He could come and rescue me from this boring school.

Sure, I've finally made some friends. But having to go back to my adoptive parents? I just wish I was dead. I bet being adopted by Snape would be a better option. But that would just be so awkward...thinking about it brought a grin to my face. And as if reading my mind, Snape started to talk. "You may be wondering why I brought you up here" I nodded. Why did he bring me up here?

"Well, I have had orders to release you from your current adoptive parents" I gasp, smiling. "Really? That's great news!" I would have hugged him but just the thought made shivers crawl up my spine. I suddenly thought and sighed. "What's the bad news..." I hoped that I wasn't going back to the orphanage.

Snape's frown deepened. "You shall be staying with myself until further notice" I twitched. I felt myself starting to loose consciousness. "Is that so..." I mumbled as I fell back in my chair, passed out.

~~TimeSkip~~

Today was our last day at Hogwarts and we were all going home tonight. I was frustrated so much about having to live with Snape so much that I had changed my teas formation just so I could pull at my hair. I even had Potions today! Last lesson too. I wanted to scream.

That was before Hermione hugged me. "Come on Anethia, surely he'll be better than your recent parents?" I groaned. "This is Snape we're talking about! There is no good side!" I cried dramatically. "Well...maybe he'll be so antisocial, you won't have to worry about having to talk to him?" I looked at Hermione in thought. "Maybe...okay. I'll send letters!" She smiled and we both walked into Potions.

I sat at the back, trying to have as much space from him as possible. Until he walked in and made me sit at the front. I was crying inside. I glared when Harry and Ron laughed at my pain. Most of Snape's speech I was writing down. I usually did this for all classes. Most teachers would try and trick us by asking us something so small and unimportant, that was in their speech the day before. So I was one step ahead of them.

We weren't put into pairs this time but had to recreate a potion that could change your hair colour. I was finished already and just waiting for something to happen. Seamus' potion had exploded in his face and I couldn't contain my laughter. Snape came over to me. "Miss Riddle. If you think you can laugh at another students poor attempt, let's see yours" I smirked. "Gladly" I took a sip and my hair suddenly turned into a bubblegum blue colour with pink swirls. I gasped at the colours and grinned. He mumbles something under his breath while writing something down.

The potion's effect lasts for an hour so I had a lot of people complimenting my hair by the time we had to leave. Unfortunately, instead of going to the train like everyone else, I had to go to the teacher's lounge and wait for Snape. I had Aneira resting on my shoulders and blowing at my hair. She liked how it blew away and came back again. I laughed at how easy she was to amuse.

I blew out a big breath as I carried my suitcase to the teachers lounge and knocked in the door. Professor McGonagall opened the door for me. She smiled at me and steeped aside so I could come in. "Severus? Miss Antheia is here" I smiled up at her. "Just call me Antheia, I don't mind at all, Professor" she smiled down at me.

"Are you nervous?" I laughed nervously. "Does it show?" She chuckled and noticed that I didn't have my faerie features. "Where are your-" I showed that the ring was on my right hand. "I thought that they would get in the way...whatever way of transportation we're going on" I chuckled and she smiled, sitting down next to me. "You're going on a carriage" I whistled.

"Where does Professor Snape live?" She grinned. "If my memory is right, I think Diagon Alley? I frowned. "I would have thought he would have been somewhere quiet and deserted..." She chuckled. "Even though Severus is, how do you say it?" I beamed as I gave her man adjectives. "Antisocial, boring, cold, lonely, depressing?" She snickered before saying "yes, well just because he is antisocial, doesn't mean that he doesn't like the company of others" I smiled.

"Are you suggesting that he wants me to live with him?" She smiled kindly. "Well, that's for you to find out" I nodded as we waited. It got so ridiculous that I mumbled under my breath. "For someone who's completely strict, you'd think he'd be on time" Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch heard me and chuckled.

I blushed and lowered my head. After a few minutes Snape came in. I really wanted to shout "about time!" But thought against it. He mumbled an apology before saying goodbye to the other pfofessors. I waved goodbye and walked out of the room. I followed Snape outside and soon a carriage appeared. I gasped at the sight of the creature pulling the carriages.

They looked like Pegasus but their fur was stripped off. I placed my suitcase in the trunk before going round to pet the creatures. I smiled as one nuzzled closer to my hand. I was going to ask Snape what they were called when he called for me to get in the carriage. I rolled my eyes and stepped in.

"What are the creatures called that pull the carriage?" He looked at me like I head a second head. "They are called Thestrals. They're creatures that are only seen by wizards who have seen death" I frowned. I had seen my mother die before me, perhaps that was why I could see them. Wait, how did Snape see them? I frowned.

"My condolences" he looked up from his book he conjured. "What?" "Well, you said only people who've seen death can see them. And I repeate, my condolences" he smirked into his book. "What an excellent observation" I smiled. "Thank you" He then went back to his book and we sat there in silence.

The carriage set off and it hasn't been five minutes when Aneira climbed down from my shoulders and say in my lap. She stood on her back legs while using her front legs to try and climbe back up. I giggled as I soon realised she wanted to play. I held out my hand and she quickly ran up it and I held out my left arm, which she ran down on.

She did this for a few times before she began to hang from my arm. I giggled and disrupted Snape's reading. But I didn't notice and continued to play with Aneira. I hadn't notice Snape looking at me while I giggled and used my arms as ramps for my pet ferret. Aneira soon stopped and curled up in my lap. I smiled and stroked her thin fur.

She had trouble sleeping though and looked up at me with doughy eyes. I sighed as I completely forgot about the dark figure sitting across from me. I whistled the tune I knew from my heart and sang only one verse.

" _I am a_ _lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy," they say to me.  
Away from all of reality_"

Soon, I heard the soft sounds of Aneira sleeping. I smiled and looked up only to see Snape looking at me. "What?" He shook his head. I panicked. What did I do?! I looked out the window and saw how gloomy the scenery was. A chuckle escaped my lips. It suited the mood perfectly.

Snape heard me. "What's so amusing?" I shook my head. "Nothing Professor" he sighed and put his book down. "Do not tell anyone I said this. But over the break, you may call me Severus" I smiled as I pet Aneira's fur. "Okay, Severus" he glared at his book as if to regret this desicion. I grinned in my mind, _so he should be_.

~~TimeSkip~~

 **Snape POV**

I finished my book and looked at the girl infront of me. She had fallen asleep a few hours ago and so did her pet ferret. I was thankful the annoying girl didn't snore. But I did have to admit, she looked peaceful when she slept. If only she stayed like that, she wouldn't be as loud and irritating.

I groaned when we had ridin over a large pothole, causing the faerie to jolt awake. Just when I was getting used to the silence too... Her brown eyes fluttered open and she yawned, stretching her arms. She looked out of the window and a grin was plastered to her face. She had seen the forest and I immediately knew what she was going to say.

"No. I have strict order to never let you out my sight" the girl frowned and crossed her arms. "Do I even get any freedom..." I chuckled in my mind. She was annoying, but she reminded me so much of Lily. We had come to a sudden halt, we had arrived.

 **Antheia POV**

We had arrived and I sighed. I really didn't want to be left alone with Snape. The carriage didn't count because there was a man leading the Thestrals. I sighed as the doors opened. I got out first, Aneira snug in my arms. I walked around to the trunk and Aneira ran up onto my shoulder. I grabbed my suitcase and dragged it round to the front of the carriage where Snape was standing.

"So...where's your house?" He looked down at me with a cold stare before walking forward. I followed. "Never mind then" I rolled my eyes and we had turned into a dark, damn alleyway. What I thought was perfect for Snape. He opened a door that was hidden and he left it open so I could walk inside. He looked back at me as if to say "shut the door on your way in". I shut it gently and saw Snape's bags in the room.

I stood awkwardly by the door. I noticed the dreariness of the decor. It was mostly black and brown. There were stairs to the left of the door and a room straight ahead, which I guessed was the living room. It had only one brown leather chair and a black leather three seater. There was a TV but I didn't think he used it.

There was ornaments on a shelve above a fireplace. I saw photos as well. I saw one picture that made me confused. It was a picture of Snape and Harry's mother, Lily. I could see that, in the photo, Lily was oblivious to Snape's crush on her. I smiled and walked out. I didn't know where Snape was and saw that there was a door opened to what I presumed was the kitchen.

There was a rat on the floor. I screamed and tried to kill it. Aneira saw it and hissed, she jumped down from my shoulders and attacked it. I heard footsteps and Snape opened the door. The rag was trying to get away but a stood on its tail. Snape picked it up and seemed to glare at it.

"What are you doing in here?!" I didn't know if he was talking to me or the rat. I chose the first. "I was looking around..." He looked at me before scowling. "Yes well, you should have waited until I had told you you could come inside here! Your room is the one at the end of the hall" I quickly picked up Aneira and grabbed my suitcase before walking up the stairs. There was a door at the left, another a bit further along and then a dark door at the end of the hall.

I sighed and walked forward. I gently opened the door and saw a single bed and a wardrobe. The walls where a plain white while the bed sheets were a pale floral pattern. There was a cabinet with a mirror on the top and a desk in the corner. There was also an old fashioned clock hanging at the opposite side of my bed. I smiled. This was more than I got than back at my old house.

I placed my bag on the floor and set Aneira down on the bed where she instantly fell asleep. I shut the door and started to unpack. I had placed a spell on my suitcase so there was more in there than it seemed. It took me about half an hour to organise everything before I realised the time. It was nearly ten at night.

I had changed out of my robes and into my pyjamas. They were only a thick white button up shirt and a pair of pink fluffy trousers. I also had a stuffed rabbit that my mother gave me. She said her mother had given it to her and she wanted to give it to me. I treasured it as much as I treasure the ring. I heard a knock at my door and bit my lip.

I slowly opened the door and saw Snape standing in his robes still. He looked at my attire and frowned. "Just letting you know that I won't be around tomorrow, I have business to take care of. I'm sure you can manage to amuse yourself until I get back" I nodded and eagerly shut the door.

I slid down the door, groaning. Aneira saw me and jumped off the bed, crawling over to me. I stroked her before standing back up and laying on my bed. I smiled when she curled up next to me. "Goodnight mom. Night Aneira...night dad" I slowly shut my eyes, finally falling asleep.

...

 ** _A/N I know this chapter has been boring but there will be more interesting drama in the next chapter I swear!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N hope you enjoy~_**

 ** _Disclaimer!: I don't own anything but Antheia Riddle!_**

...

 **Antheia POV**

I groggily opened my eyes. I was awoken by the blinding light coming through my window. I saw that Aneira was gone and started to panic when I saw that she was playing with one of her toys on the floor. I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven in the morning. I smiled.

I got up and made my bed before going over to my mirror and brushing my blonde hair. I smiled before clicking my tongue, signalling Aneira to jump on my shoulders. I lowered my arm and she climbed up. I loved how obedient she was from day one. I smiled at her and I slipped on my slippers before opening the door.

I hoped that Snape had gone already. I made my way down the hall and to the stairs, the silence was deafening. I quietly made my way down the stairs and saw that all the doors were open. I could see none was home and smiled. I was going to go into the kitchen when I knock at the door shocked me.

I held my chest. I took a deep breath before looking through the peep hole. It was a woman. She had black hair that was wild with curls. She looked friendly enough and I unlocked the door and opened it. She gasped at me and seemed confused. "I didn't know Snape had a daughter..." I snickered.

"I'm his student. I was told that I would be living with Snape for a while. I'm Antheia Riddle" I held out my hand and she grinned before shaking it. I moved to the side, letting her in. "Thank you" I shut the door after she walked inside. She looked around and walked into the living room.

"What's your name?" She smiled at me. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange. So, how is it? Living with Snape I mean" I had a poker face. "Awkward." She chuckled. "I like you. So, have you just gotten up?" I nodded. "But I'm too afraid to go into the kitchen. I found a rat in there yesterday and I do not want to find it again" she snorted.

"I'll come with you. I've never been in his house before, so it'll be a surprise for me too" I smiled and she took my hand as I led her to the kitchen. She hummed at its size and gave me a mischievous look. "How do you feel about pancakes for breakfast?" I grinned and she clapped. "Yay! I can see we're going to get along just fine Antheia" I smiled and Aneira poked her head out from my hair. She saw her and grinned. "What a cute little rat" I giggled.

"She's a ferret, her name's Aneira" she went to pet her and Aneira let her. "She likes you" I smile at Bellatrix. She starts to look for ingredients while up I tell her that I'm going to change my clothes. She shows me away with a smile and I quickly change. I'm now wearing a white blouse with black skinny jeans. I wear white flags and tie my hair up into a bun. I clip a white bow onto the side of the bun and Aneura falls back asleep on the bed. I skip down the stairs and Bellatrix is still in the kitchen.

She sees me and coos. "Awe! You look adorable. I wish you were my daughter!" she hugs me and I smile. "Would you like some help?" I ask her and she shakes her head. "I'm fine. You just go and have fun" I nod and make my way out of the kitchen. I see how dusty the living room is and grimace.

I cracked my fingers and saw a closet. I see that there are cleaning supplies and grab a cloth, dustpan and a brush as well as a bucket. I go into the bathroom and fill the bucket with warm soapy water and start to clean everything. I was so focused on cleaning, I didn't notice Bellatrix watching me from the door.

She smiled at me and coughed. "Well. You'd make the perfect daughter. You're adorable and helpful, not to mention powerful" I look at her confused. She shakes her head before stepping towards me. "Never mind. But I have to thank you, Antheia, if it weren't for you, I'd have never seen inside Snape's house" I smile at her. "No problem, you can come whenever you like...when he's not in the house" she snorted again.

"Come on, breakfast is ready" I grinned and finished up my work before tidying everything away. I wash my hands before sitting at the table in the kitchen. Bellatrix sat opposite me. She set a plate of pancakes infront of me while having a plate of her own. "So, do you think Snape would mind if I stayed to talk with you?" I munched on a pancake before answering her.

"I don't know about him but I wouldn't mind" she smiled at me before finishing her breakfast. I quickly finished mine and walked into the kitchen to clean up the plates. I washed and dried them before placing them back into their cupboard. I go back into the living room and see Bellatrix sitting on the sofa.

I giggle as she swings her legs up on the leather. I would sit in the chair but I had a feeling Snape wouldn't like that, so I sat on the floor. Bellatrix smiles and runs a hand through her fuzzy locks. "So, Theia. Truth or Dare?" I smile at the nickname and put my finger to my chin in thought.

"Truth" she hums before grinning. "Do you have a boyfriend?" I shake my head. She gasps. "I don't believe you. A pretty girl like you should have a boyfriend by now" I blush at the compliment and I ask her truth or dare. She chuckles before replying "Dare" I look around for inspiration. Before an idea popped to my head.

"I dare you to let me style your hair?" I was more asking and she threw her head back in laughter. "Sure" she sat down in the floor while I sat on the sofa. I had a few bobbles on my wrist and started to braid her hair. She continued the game. "Truth or dare?" I smile and reply the same. "Okay then, do you have a crush? Or an enemy?" I hummed.

"Well, I used to hate a boy called Draco Malfoy but we soon became friends after an incident" she chuckled to herself. I had braided the grey parts of her hair with the darker strands, hiding them. I had only braided the left side and stopped to about to her ear. I had let her the rest of her curls fall free and she looked into the mirror that was on the wall.

She smiled at her reflection before joining be on the sofa. "This looks pretty good on me. I might keep them in" I smile and ask her the question. "Truth or dare?" She grinned. "Truth" I nodded and smiled before going to ask a question. "Okay, are you married?" She snorted once more and shook her head. "Oh no! Me? Married?! Please" I giggled. She was like the fun aunt I never had.

Before she could continue the game, the door had opened, revealing Snape. We gasped and he scowled when he saw Bellatrix next to me. "What are you doing here?" His voice was laced with hatred. I could see that Snape was extremely angry. "I came to see you, but you weren't in. That's when this cutey let me in" she hugged me and I blushed.

He looked at me. "She was going to leave but I was lonely so I asked her stay" Bellatrix smirked at the lie and Snape didnt believe it. "It's pointless trying to lie to me. I know her ways. She would have came with every chance she had" he glared at Bella. I lowered my head at my failed attempt. Bellatrix hugged me again.

"She just looked so adorable. Who am I to leave her in this damp and dreary house by herself?" I smiled and anxiously hugged her back. She gasped and hugged me tightly. "See? We already have a friendship. Are you so cruel to break us apart?" She joked and I laughed.

"I don't care. Leave" she groaned before standing up. "Bye Theia! We shall meet again!" I smile and wave her goodbye. She aperated out of the house, leaving me with a frustrated Snape. "Why did you let her in?" I shrugged. "She seemed friendly..." I was going to stand up when he looked around. "Did you do this?" He gestured to the now clean bookshelves and ornaments. I nodded slowly. "Yes sir" he sighed.

"Well...thanks. You can go into Diagon Alley if you wish. You can make some friends or something" I smile and rush out of the room. I see Aneira awake and put her on my shoulder and grab my black jacket before walking out of the house. and out of instinct I shouted. "Bye! Lo-" I stopped myself before continuing. I almost said love you. I'd have to watch my speech from now on.

I put in my jacket before letting Andira sit in my inside pocket. I saw that there was a load of children here, most likely shopping with friends since school is over for now. I try and see if there was any one I knew when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn to see Ron. I gasp and squeeze the hel, out of him.

He groans. "Can't...breath" I stop and blush. "Sorry, Ron" he waves his hand. "It's alright. Who are you here with?" I scratch my head. "Only Aneira" I show him the White ferret asleep in my pocket. He chuckled and grabbed my hand. "Come on, you can come with us!" He drags me over to a shop where I see his family. I see them all and ask Ron why they were here. "To celebrate Dad getting promoted" I nod.

The twins spot me and grin. "Antheia!" I wave and hug them both. "Hi" I see Molly and she grins and opens her arms, I hug her. I wave at their dad and hug Ginny. She smiles at me and I stand next to Ron while Molly scolds the twins about something. "So, how's living with Snape?" I hold his shoulders and groan.

"It's so boring! And I found a rat in the kitchen! A Rat!" He laughs at me and the twins come over. "Hold on, you're living" "WITH SNAPE?!" I nod. "Unfortunately us orphans don't get a choice. I'm just lucky he didn't adopt me, although I did make friends with this weirdly enthusiastic woman" The twins link each of my arms while dragging me across the town. "Spill" I roll my eyes.

~~TimeSkip~~

I was now on my way back to Snape's house after spending the day with the Weasley's. The twins told me about a joke shop they wanted to open and Ron told me how he lost Scabbers, I joked how that could have been the rat I found in the kitchen. I really didn't want to go back in there.

I stood there. Just facing the door. If only it were the Weasley's that were in there. If only I weren't associated with Snape or Bellatrix. I wasn't stupid. I could see that they were on the dark side. But it hurt to know that I was stuck between evil and good. My mother fought for good. My father must have fought for evil, otherwise how would I have to associate with them.

I couldn't decide, but I hope I choose good. I was still staring at the door and sighed before opening the door. The silence was interrupted by the slow creak of the door. I held Aneira in my arms and shut the door. I didn't bother to shout that I was 'home' because I wasn't. I would never be home.

I sigh again and make my way up the stairs. I gently place the soft ball of fur on the bed and smile before shutting the door. I was going to the toilet when I opened the door to see Snape talking to a woman with black hair and a man with shoulder length blonde hair, both wearing black robes. I laugh nervously. "Wrong door" before going to shut the door.

Just before I shut the door, a voice calls me to stop. I sigh and walk back in. "Yes?" The woman looked at me with an intense gaze before smiling down at me. "How old are you?" I gave her a confused look before answering her. "I'm twelve ma'am" she smiles at me before walking over to me, inspecting me.

"Do you have any dresses?" I nod. "Yes. Well, technically no, because I ripped that one, but if given the materials I could make one" she grinned down at me. "Would you like to come shopping with me tomorrow?" I gave her an even more confused look. "But I just met you, how do I know I'll be safe with you? And might I ask why you want me to have a dress?" She chuckled.

"I can assure you, you will be in capable hands. And you need a dress for tomorrow night. You're going to attend our summer ball tonight, with our son Draco" I blink. "Okay...why me?" She sighed. "Because, he refuses to go with anyone he doesn't know, that's why you" it was my turn to sigh. "Fine, I'll go. But you don't need to take me dress shopping, I'm making my own" I smile at her and turn to leave.

"I'll be going now if that's all" nobody said anything so I left and headed to my room. I still had my sewing machine and materials so I set them up on the desk. I began to pick which colours I wanted and grinned at the combination. I started to cut, sew and stitch. I even had two tubs of sequels and studs. I picked them up from my open suitcase and head back to my desk.

I didn't notice the three people watching me from the door. I hadn't used the chair much and was kneeling down so I was at level with the fabric, so the sequels would be level. I was really good at making my own clothes because my other parents wouldn't buy me clothes, only a sewing machine and my parents friend would behind enough to bring me fabrics and materials for me.

I hadn't noticed how fast the time flew by when I was finished. I sighed and wiped my forehead. I bent my back with a satisfying 'crack' as well as my knuckles. I packed away all my materials and left the dress on the table. I noticed the door was open and shut it. Strange, I was sure I shut it? Oh well.

I sighed and changed into pyjamas and slept with Aneira by my side. However, she already had a lot of time to sleep and kept licking my face. I giggled before rubbing her stomach, trying to lull her to sleep, but it didn't work. I knew the two people were still here but I didn't want to then to here me.

I sighed. I preferred to sleep and began to sing, the only thing that would get her to sleep.

"' _Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

 _I'm gonna give you my heart  
'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
'Cause you light up the path_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I saw you_

 _'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars  
I wanna die in your arms  
'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark  
I'm gonna give you my heart_

 _I don't care, go on and tear me apart  
I don't care if you do, ooh  
'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars  
I think I see you  
I think I see you_

 _'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars  
Such a heavenly view  
You're such a heavenly view..._"

I soon heard the soft snores of Aneira and I smiled, finally drifting to sleep...

(Meanwhile downstairs) **Nobody POV**

Snape was sitting in his brown leather chair while Narcissa and Lucius sat on the sofa. "You're not really taking her to the ball are you?" Snape crossed his right leg over his left. Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "And why should I not? What I told her was the truth, Draco doesn't want to go with anyone he doesn't know, and I'm not having my son go by himself" Snape scowled.

"You do realise what you're risking here, don't you?" Lucius and Narcissa chuckled while looking at each other. "What's the worst thing that can happen? They'll fall in love?" Snape nodded. "Exactly, and do you think the Dark Lord would be pleased to see his own daughter be in a relationship and somehow drift away from him, before he's even had the chance to meet her?"

They were going to say some thing when they heard a voice above them. " _Cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars..._ " Narcissa gasped. "Is that her?" The voice continued. " _I'm gonna give you my heart...cause you're a sky, cause you're a sky full of stars..._ " Snape nodded.

"Her voice is beautiful, she'd be a perfect match for our Draco. Beautiful, talented and kind, not to mention powerful" Snape scoffed. "Don't get ahead of yourself. There's no way she'd want to be with your son" Lucius glared at Snape. "Are you saying that my son wouldn't deserve the girl?" He stood up and so did Snape. Narcissa however, giggled.

"Calm down Lucius. It's clear that Severus just has a soft spot for her" Snape scoffed at her. "Don't be ridiculous" Narcissa raised an eyebrow before walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" She walked up the stairs. "To tuck her in of course" Snape glared at her. "Don't. You'll wake her up" Narcissa smirked and walked back down the stairs.

"I told you he had a soft spot for her" Snape rubbed his temples. "Just leave. We've already discussed the purpose of your trip. I'll take her to your house tomorrow. Goodbye" he practically pushed them out the door and locked it. The singing soon stopped and Snape sighed before walking up the stairs.

He saw that Antheia's door was open slightly and peeked through. Antheia was asleep with a smile on her face. He sighed before shutting her door. He walked to his room after using magic to turn off all the lights. He gave one last glance to Antheia's door before going inside his own.

 **Antheia POV**

I opened my eyes and sighed. Aneira was tucked up underneath the sheets and I stroked her fur, smiling when I heard her purr. I quickly got out of bed and covered Aneira back up, kissing her head. I needed to shower and grabbed a towel, my wash bag and a set of clean clothes.

I made my way was towards the bathroom when I voice made me tense up. "What are you doing?" I turned to face Snape standing at his door. "Going to shower" he looked at me before nodding. "Be quick. I have a guest coming soon and I dont-" I cut him off with a "got it!" Before shutting the door to the bathroom and locking it. I ran the water for the shower so it could warm up while I stripped.

I was quick to finish. I had dried my hair by changing rings to use fire to heat it up. I could use magic as a faerie, because Faeries weren't under Wizard laws. I changed the ring again and quickly changed into a simple white summer dress with white knee high socks. I braided my hair back and walked out of the bathroom.

I had my old clothes in one hand and my towel and skipped down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and saw Snape dressed in, oh wouldn't you know! Black robes. He saw me and his poker face wavered slightly. "Just putting my clothes in the washing machine" he pointed to the cupboard behind him and I opened the large door to reveal two machines ontop of each other. I placed my clothes in the washing machine, taking it upon myself to place in the other white that were in the basket beside the machines.

I didnt look at what the items were, if I saw white or a light colour I just put it in. Save the embarresment of us both. I saw the detergent at the top but couldn't quite reach it. I grunted before Snape grabbed it for me. I thanked him before putting in the correct amount and jumped up to put it back.

I switched the machine on before closing the door. I saw dirty dishes in the sink and decided to clean them. And I did, as well as dry them and put them away. Snape was staring at me the whole time. "Why do you do that?" He was drinking a cup of tea and I gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway. "Why do you take it upon yourself to complete the house chores?" I shrug. "My adoptive parents made me do everything, I guess it's just instinct?" He looked down for a moment. I ran up the stairs and grabbed a book before coming back down the stairs.

I saw Snape reading a book on his chair and I walked in and sat on the sofa with my own book. I began thread from where I left off and didn't know that Snape was looking at me. Then it dawned on me. I looked up from my book and looked at Snape. "So, who's the guest?" He looked at his book. "That's not your business" I widen my eyes to mock him before mumbling under my breath. "Sorry for asking..." The silence that followed was cruel.

It was only ten minutes when a knock at the door broke the silence and I practically ran to the door. "I'll get it!" I opened the door slightly and saw a man dressed in black, with a sliver mask covering his face. I gasped and heard Snape walking towards me. "Go to your room" I obeyed, not wanting to stay. I practically leaped for my door and I slammed it behind me, my heart pounding in my chest. Who was that man? Why did he come here? What did he want with Snape?

I shook my head and saw that it was nearly noon. I walked over to my bed and saw that I had woke up Aneira. "Awe, did I wake you, I'm sorry" I stroked her fur as I knelt by my bed. It was quiet, too quiet. Until there was a shout and a door slammed shut. I jumped, shocked by the sudden noise. I heard pounding footsteps coming closer to my door but the stopped and a door slammed.

Whatever happened, it made Snape furious. I swallowed my fear and slowly opened my door. I saw that there was no one there and let out the breath I was holding. Aneira ran by my feet and I careful walked down the stairs. I sighed in relief that there was nobody there and saw Aneira run into the kitchen.

I followed her and saw that she was sniffing the cuboards. I groaned. I forgot to feed her... I sighed and opened the cuboards. They were full and I smiled when I saw almonds, she loved almonds. But as I fed her, my own stomach grumbled and I sighed. I grab ingredients from the cuboards and a large baking dish.

I looked in the freezer and groaned when I realised I had to let the mince defrost. I smirked and used magic to heat it up. I soon got working and began rolling pasta sheets (after I washed my hands) and layering. I soon finished and placed the dish into the oven. I sighed and washed my hand a second time.

I cleaned up and grabbed two plates. I set them up on the table with the cutlery and soon, the lasagne was done. I heard one of the teachers saying it was Snape's favourite, especially home made. I grabbed some oven gloves and pulled out the dish. I carefully placed it top of the oven. I switched off the oven before dishing up two portions. I saw some cling film and after blowing on the dish (using magic to cool it down) I wrapped the film around the dish and placed the leftovers in the fridge.

I also had made some salad too and place it at the side. And I also put the left overs of that in the fridge as well. I placed two glasses of water on the table and took in a deep breath. I walked up the steps and hesitantly knocked on Snape's door. A voice shouted "what?!" I jumped a bit before signing. "I made lunch?"

I heard some muttering before clattering. I stepped back a bit and soon the door opened to see a stressed out Snape. I smiled st him and balanced on my tiptoes. "I made lasagne" He seemed to be having an argument with himself and I bit my lip before grabbing his hand.

I pulled him down the steps and led him to the table where I sat him down. I was really suprised that he didn't resist or make a comment. I leaned over to pat his shoulder but stopped myself. I sat down in my seat and drank my water. "Why did you do this?" I shrugged my shoulders before eating. "I was hungry, and i know" he looked at me sceptically before asking me what I knew to which I replied with "I just know" I start to chuckle at his confused face and I pout.

"Youre welcome" he scoffed. "I didn't say thank you" I smiled and said "it was implied, and you just did" he shook his head before finally eating. I smiled when he didn't recoil in disgust. It was now silent. Until Snape spoke first. "I'm sorry" I looked up at him. "For what?" He sighed. "For you having to go to the ball tonight, which by the way is in three hours and I will be taking you there" I smiled to myself.

I could tell he was opening up to me. Even though I didn't want to be here, it was still nice to see that he was getting used to me. "You don't need to apologise, it'll be fun" I smile at him and he scoffs at my face, a ghost of a smile on his thin lips. "You've got sauce on your face" I try to wipe it off but I guess I didn't get it off.

He stands up and grabs a napkin. He gently places his hand at the back of my head before wiping it off. I look up into his eyes in shock. He sighs and sits back down. I smile to myself. If he was always like this, I wouldn't mind to be adopted by Snape. I finish up the lady of my food and take the plates to the sink. Snape follows.

I was going to wash them when he stops me. "I'll do it. You need to change into this dress you've made" I smile and walk away, heading to my room. I realise that I haven't wrote to Hermione yet and begin to write. I explain everything to her, even about the ball tonight and how much I wish I didn't have to go. I didn't say much about Snape, just so I could give him a bit dignity.

After I finish, I tie it with a red ribbon and blow it out the window, making it fly to Hermione's house. I smile as I watch it fly away. Aneira jumps up onto my bed and curls up. I laugh. For a ferret, she's pretty lazy. I sigh and walk over to the table. I frown. I could see in Snape's eyes that he was depressed, angry and hurt. What he didn't know was that when I held his hand, I saw his whole life flash before my eyes.

I couldn't help but feel for him. I didn't feel like going to the ball tonight. I didn't want to either. I knew that today must have been the tenth year Lily has been dead. I slouched over the window ledge, my dress abandoned. What I saw changed my whole perspective on Snape.

Just the thought of what he had to go through made my eyes water. I went through a similar thing but he got it worse. I could never be as strong as him if that happened to me. People ask why he doesn't smile, I know the answer. It's because his reason to smile was taken from him.

I also saw that he was a death eater. I wasn't afraid of him, not one bit. I could see the good in him. His pain made him good, he knows which side to fight for in the end. I just hope he lives long enough to fight for it. I sigh and look back at the door with a blurry vision. It was so sad.

There was one thing I could do for him, and the only thing I could think of was right infront of me. I waited and waited. I finally stepped down from the window and over to my desk. I sighed and picked up a daisy from my flower selection. I kissed the flower and it suddenly sprung to life.

Now, in the middle of the flower was a picture that continued to rewind. It was a younger Snape and Lily, holding hands in a daisy field. I smiled and walked out of the room. I quietly walked into Snape's room, leaving the flower and a note on his bed. I slipped out of his room unnoticed. I quickly changed into my dress and used a spell to curl my hair. I used makeup to cover up my puffy eyes. I put on my small heels and smile.

I walk out the room, Aneira still sleeping, and shut the door. I walk down the stairs and see Snape looking out the window. I cough to get his attention and he turns around. He looks at me before linking my arm to aperate me to the ball. I stumble as we arrive and I wave goodbye to Snape. Just before he dissapear I whisper. "Look in your bedroom" I giggle and turn around.

I was standing at the entrance of the Malfoy mansion. I sigh as I take my first step forward. Well, this is it...

...

 ** _A/N I tried my best! I tried to imagine what living with Snape would be like and this is what I got! Btw the song is called A Sky Full Of Stars by Coldplay Next chapter coming soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N Woo! Chapter Four! What happens in the ball? P.s, don't worry I'm not spending loads of chapters over the six weeks off, this will most likely be the last chapter for the break. Or it might go into chapter five, who knows? Let's find out~_**

 ** _Disclaimer!: I only own Antheia Riddle! Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling or Singers who's song I have used!_**

...

 **Antheia POV**

I sigh and make my way forward. I was really nervous about going to this ball. I knew there was going to be a lot of people to impress. I was really proud of this design, it was the only dress I had ever actually worn. It was beautiful in my eyes.

It was made out of red silk. I had made the waist really tight, making the fabric loose at the top and would loop over my shoulders, tie a knot around the back of my neck and the rest would fall down my back. The skirt was simple and fell loose, but I decided to decorate. There was a long strip of black silk that had been tied from the front to the back to form a bow and then the remaining pieces- which were pretty long -hung over my arms.

I was wearing some black two inch heels and my hair was curled but pinned up so they would fall down my back. I also had a black sequin purse to hold the little items I had. My makeup was basically mascara and lip gloss. I sigh as I walk through the open doors. I could hear someone shouting. "Master, please calm down!" I gasp and run inside.

I could see Draco being pinned to the wall by an older boy, he looked like he was going to punch him. The maids were having a hard time stopping him and I run towards him. "Draco! What are you doing?!" I grab his shoulders and look him right into his grey eyes. I frown at him. "Why are you picking fights? I thought I told you to stop" the boy tries to escape but I grab him. "And you!" He looks angry.

"What do you think you're doing?! You must be five years older than him!" "Get off me you wrench!" The boy tries to slap me. I grab his fist mid air. I glare at him. "What did you just call me?" He scowled at me "Let me go you stupid bit-" I shut him up by punching him in the face. He tried to punch me back when I head butted him, knocking him unconscious.

I hold my head high and grab Draco by the arm. He glares ar me and I pull him close, hugging him. He blushes. "Don't scare me like that. I thought you were going to get hurt" the maids came running over to us and I let him go. "Madam! The Mister and Mistress of the house would like to thank you!" I raised an eyebrow.

I look at Draco. He scratched the back of his head. "You just knocked out my cousin. None of us can stand him and he always comes in drunk and insults us all, but because he's our biggest 'client' we have to be nice to him. I stood up to him but he cornered me...thanks" I smile and hug him again.

"It's okay. Just don't do that again. I was scared you were going to get hurt" I was blushing at my own words. Soon, his parents came rushing over to us and I quickly try to let him go but he holds me tighter. "Stay" I blush and whisper in his ear. "You're parents are coming" He smirked and pulled me closer. "So?" I blush and gently replace my hands on his back.

We soon pull apart and I see Narcissa smirking at us, my blush deepens. "Well, I must thank you for getting rid of that nuisance, how can we re-" I put my hand up. "Don't. I just helped someone in trouble. It's what I do" I smile and Narcissa looks beside me. I look as well as see Draco was too close and staring at me. I jump in shock, my hand over my heart. "Oh my gosh, you scared me" I take deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Why are you looking at me like that" I move one step away and he follows. "Where are your wings?" I sweatdrop. "I left that at home. Where do you think they are?" I rub my temples and I see a familiar face and gasp. I run towards her and grin. "Luna!" (Let's just pretend they actually like Luna's dad) she turns at her name and grins.

She runs towards me and hugs me. "Antheia!" She seems to tense up before pulling away. "What are you doing here? Never mind, let's go catch up!" I grin and pull her away when an arm wraps around my stomach, stopping me. I groan at the force and watch as Luna waves goodbye. I weakly wave back and turn to face the person behind me.

"Why..." I groan as I turn to face Draco. He frowns at me. "You're supposed to be my partner, not hers" I sigh and grab his arm. I drag him to the dance floor. I place his hands on my waist while I wrap my arms around his neck. He smirks as we begin to slow dance. We stayed like this until the song finished.

"Happy now?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "Not yet" I roll my eyes. "What do you want now?" He whispers into my ear. "A kiss" I blush and tense up. "There's no way you're getting my first kiss" I mumble. He pretends to be hurt. "Well, would it help that I haven't had my first kiss yet either?" I shake my head.

"That just sounds clique" he chuckles and we soon stop slow dancing after what seemed like forever. I sigh and step away from him. I could see he was going to lean towards me when I stepped away. I see that he is glaring at me. "Why are you rejecting me?" I run out of the building and sigh when the cold air hits my face.

I hear a cough to my left and gasp when I see it's the drunk from before. He sees me and smirks. I try to run away when I trip over and fall on my stomach. He grins and places his foot on my back. I whimper in fear. He presses down, hard. I bite back a scream and he pins me to the floor. I try to kick him off me but my attempts were futile. He grabbed my face and rolls me over. He grabs a fistful of my hair and yanks my head back. I scream but he muffles it by placing his lips over mine.

My eyes widen and start to fill with tears. I try to slap him but he grabs my hand. I keep trying to escape but he overpowers me, seemingly stronger when sober. He grabs my neck and whispers in my ear. "You made me look like a fool back there..." He slaps me before punching me in the stomach. "You know what I do to little brats who step outta line?"

He then kicks me in the stomach and makes me spit out blood. "I crush them" my lips quiver and I try to crawl away. He grabs my foot and pulls me back. He throws many punches and kicks at me, I didn't have the strength to scream. He suddenly pulls out a knife and slashes at my dress. I glare weakly at him and I grab a fistful of dirt and throw it in his eyes. I run while I have the chance and switch the ring. I quickly aperate to Snape's living room.

"You're back. Did you-" That was all I heard before I fell backwards, losing consciousness. I never should have gone to that party...

 **Nobody POV**

Snape had gotten her message. He had gone to his bedroom. He saw the daisy. He saw the note. He read it, the words engraved in his mind.

' _Seems like you need to remember why you need to smile...ten petals for ten years. Pluck a petal and the memory will play in the pollen. Don't forget to smile when you remember! I may not like you very much, but I do feel sympathetic. I should know, I lost a loved one too..._

 _I want to see you smile more often, Antheia_ '

He had laughed slightly when reading the message. How could someone think of trying to cheer someone up and then announce they don't like them? He picked up the flower. It was unusually large and was playing a memory of him and Lily, when they first met. He sighed before plucking a petal.

It showed their first day at Hogwarts. He did smile when watching the memory replay. It seemed like he forgot how she could make him smile so easily. He frowned when he realised that he would have to thank the young faerie. But insted of going to do just that, he stayed in his current position, sitting in the edge of his bed.

It was at least an hour before he had made his way downstairs. But what shocked him, was the familiar figure of the girl he had orders to protect. "You're back. Did you-" he tried to continue his sentence but he saw blood, cuts and bruises. The girl fell back and he only just caught her.

His eyes widen at the sight at the her. Her stomach was bruised and bleeding, as was her back and face. Her hair was stained in blood and her dress was left in tatters. He carefully and gently picked Antheia up in a princess hold, taking her to her room.

~~TimeSkip~~

 **Antheia POV**

I felt pain. Mind numbing pain. It was hard to breath. My lungs felt exhausted until I soon woke up in a coughing fit. The first thing that shocked me was the fact that I was in bed, and the second was the fact that Snape was sitting by my side. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before he noticed I was awake.

"You're awake. I um... I had tried to heal you're...injuries but it didn't work, magic doesn't work on Faeries. I um, used bandages to wrap your injuries and-" I jolted from my position, ignoring the pain that came with it, and hugged him. "Thank you" I could sense that he wasn't used to human contact and I soon pulled away.

"You're welcome" Snape gave a slight smile. I smiled and patted his hand. "Now it's your turn" he shook his head, actually smiling. I grinned. "Thank you" he looked at me and I grinned. "For what?" I giggled when he turned serious. "I'm kidding. You're welcome. And thank you again" he looked at me confused.

"I didn't do anything else" I chuckled. "Thanks for letting me see your smile" he scoffed. I continued to stare at him until Aneira jumped up onto my bed. "Hey. Did you miss me?" She nuzzled my face and licked my cheek. "Okay, I love you too" Aneira then lay down next to me, her head resting on my collarbone. "I'm not afraid" Snape looks at me.

"I know you're past. You were a death eater. And I also know why you became one, I know you love her. I know it's hard, but you'll meet someone new, you just have to wait" I smiled at him but he scowled. "You need to rest" before he moves and walks away. He shuts the door and I frown. I look at Aneira before stroking her. "You won't get mad at me will you?" She nuzzles me and I smile before finally close my eyes.

~~TimeSkip~~

The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks, until finally tomorrow would be the last day of the holiday. I had managed to see Snape smile three times during this time and I was proud of that. I started to form a bind with Snape. I trusted him like a father.

I had been recovering quickly and during that time I had been exchanging letters to and from Hermione, Harry and Ron, George and Fred. The time flew by and I smiled as I packed away all of my possessions. If someone told me six weeks ago that I would be happy to be living with Snape, I would laugh in their faces.

At one point, Snape even let me braid his hair! Well, he didn't let me, I did it while he was asleep. I found that he looked handsome with a ponytail and tried everyday to persuade him to tie it back, but he kept refusing. I chuckled to myself. Everyone saw Snape as a cold hearted teacher that cared for no one, but deep down, he just had a hard time finding his heart. It was there, he just couldn't find it yet.

I had been walking downstairs when a letter shot through the door. It was from Hogwarts. I smiled as I held it. I skipped over to Snape. "Looks like we'll be going shopping" I grin and he rolls his eyes. "I'm sure you can do it yourself" I smirk as I lean against the door frame of the living room. "No wizard under the age of seventeen can make a deposit from Gringotts Bank with ought the company of an adult" (I've just made this up) he looks defeated and stands up from his chair.

"Alright. But make this quick, I do not want to be seen by any students" I nod. He makes his way to the door and I open it for him befor following. I suddenly got the urge to hold his hand and gulped. There was no way. I shake my head as we walk around the corner and into Diagon Alley. We first make our way into Gringotts and the goblins give me strange looks.

I stick my tongue at them and to my suprise, one did the same. I giggled until Snape nudged me to be quiet. The process was quick since Snape was with me. I had just grabbed a handful of coins and shoved them into my pocket, Aneira shuddered at the coldness of the coins. I pet her as we make our way back.

I sigh when I see Snape looking uncomfortable. I smile up at him. "I see people over there, you don't need to come with me if you don't want to" he looks down at me. "I'll stay, who knows what mistakes you'll make" I roll my eyes and see people crowding around a shop, by instinct I grab Snape's hand and pull him in the direction. I soon push past people, Snape scaring them. I didn't know the man who seemed to be famous but I scoffed at him.

I see the Weasley's and Harry and Hermione. I grin and walk over to them. "Hey guys!" They all greet me and I see Molly and Hermione staring at the man. They ignore me and I cross my arms over my chest, huffing. "What's so good about him that they ignore me?" Ron grabbed my shoulders. "Exactly!" I chuckle and see Harry getting pulled towards him. I laugh at his face.

Then I didn't pay attention and see the man, who's name was Gilderoy Lockhart. What a douche he was. We then move out the way and almost walk out. I don't see Snape anywhere. I frown, not liking this. I turn to see Draco glaring at Harry. "Have fun, Potter? Guess you can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page" his voice was dripping with venom and I stood inbetween them.

"Leave him alone" Ginny glares at Draco. He smirks. "Got yourself a girlfriend, Potter?" I glare at Draco. "Draco are you ever going to leave Harry alone?" He glares at him. "No, what are you going to do to stop me?" I grab Draco by the arm and drag him to the side of Harry. They all look at me and I take in a deep breath.

I lean in, he closes his eyes, thinking I was going to kiss him when I pull back and punch him in the nose. He groans in pain. "Threaten my friends again and you'll be lucky I left it at a punch!" I huff and walk past him but he grabs my hair. I growl and turn around. I drop kick him and head-but him. "Try that again and you'll wish your spoilt ass had never been born!" I glare at him and walk out the shop, the rest following.

I soon finish shopping and didn't notice that Aneira was in my pocket. It was nearly ten and I say goodbye to everyone and tell them to warn the twins that the next time I see them, I'll murder them. I make my way back to Snape's house and see a carriage outside. I pet the Thestrals and they nuzzle my hand.

I see that Snape was glaring at me, tapping his foot impatiently. "Sorry" I was carrying all my things and dumped them in the trunk of the carriage and see my case was there too. I step inside the carriage and sigh. I take Aneira out of my pocket and place her on the seat where she curled up and fell back asleep.

~~TimeSkip~~

I jump out of the carriage when we arrive at Hogwarts. I was so exited that I could t be bothered to carry my things and I use a spell to make my things go to my room, as well as Aneira who was still asleep. I smile and make my way towards the great hall. I catch up with Hermione and I hug her. "Hey Mione!" She smirked at me. "Hey, Did you kick your way to get inside?" I pout. "You're so mean" she giggles and I gently punch her shoulder.

She looks at my hair and smiles. "I like it" I had braided it from the bottom to the top and then had it curled to make it look like a messy Mohawk going down my head, some curls hanging over my face. I smile at her and link my arm with hers. "Come on, I want to get there before the first years" she rolled her eyes and we hurry up our speed. "I wonder if I have to sit next to Snape again..." She chuckles. "Antheia, even if you had to, you wouldn't have the courage to go against him" I pout and fake cry. "So mean" she chuckles. "That's me"

We laugh and make our way into the hall. I saw Dravo and growl. "See you tomorrow, Mione" she hugged me and we went our separate ways. I heard Hermione shout "try not to get arrested" to which I slapped her arm, blushing. "Shut up!" She threw her head back in laughter as I pout.

I walk over to Draco and sit as far away from him as possible, his nose bruised. I sneer at him and sit down. Only to see Dumbledore beconing me over to him. I get up and walk over to him. "I say, that's an extrodanary hairdo" I blush and thank him before asking what he wanted.

"Well, I was hoping you would stand at the front with the first years so I can give a speech on showing yourself, would you be willing to do that?" I nod.

~~TimeSkip~~

We were in DADA now and I was sitting next to Ron, Harry next to Hermione. We saw Gilderoy walk down the stairs. "Allow me to introduce to you, your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher...me" both me and Ron looked at each other. He was joking wasn't he? We look back and he practically strokes a painting of him.

He brags about his accomplishes and leans against his desk. "But we're not here to talk about that" I roll my eyes. "Damn right we're not" Ron snickers at my comment. "What hides beneath this cloth is your worst nightmare, I must ask you not to scream, it will only provoke them" he pulls off the cover and reveals "Cornish Pixies?" Seamus laughs as does half the class.

They were harmless, only provoked when you caged them and cover them up. They liked to be free and do what they want, they were nice to you if you were nice to you. And they were especially nice if you sang to them. (Just making it up). "You see, theses creatures are dangerous, but educational" what? He doesn't even make sense.

"For example, if I let them out of their cage, they would be dangerous. But luckily I trapped them in here so it would make you safe" I rolled my eyes. Everyone knows that he didn't, except the girls of course. "Are the girls really buying this bullshit?" Ron shook his head. "I could let them out again, and be able to trap them back in just as easily" I smirk. I raise my hand. "Yes Miss Riddle" I smile. "Then why don't you? Release them and trap them back in" the girls nod their heads.

"This is gonna be good" I whisper to Ron and we first bump. "Well, how can I refuse a young lady's request?" I roll my eyes and he opens the cage door. The pixies roam free. I stand up and grin as they run in every direction. Just as Lockhart was going to do the spell, they took his hand. I laughed at his pathetic attempt.

They began to pick Neville up from his seat and I change the ring to my left hand. I grab Neville and pull him back down. However, what I want expecting is for all the pixies to stare at me and surround me. They all start to hug me. I gasp and smile at them. They begin to play in my water for hair, which was in a Mohawk. They also start to grip onto my tail and antlers. I shrug and to move my tail to make it more fun for them and moved my head so my hair would sway and everyone show had hidden underneath the tables had watched the pixies surrounding me.

I look up at the ones on my head, "could you please go back into your cage? I promise you'll get out again" they look at each and shake their heads. I click my tongue and sigh. "Any ideas?" I ask anyone and Hermione taps the table. "No" I sigh and look defeated before running out the classroom. "Where are you going?!" Hermione asks me and I scream back. "I'm trying to tire them out!" I run down the halls and every corner and they're still chasing me!

I run towards the dungeon and see a classroom. I run in and slam the door shut. I was lucky that there was no students inside, but not so lucky to see it was Snape at the desk. He glared at me. "What are you doing in here?" I whimper as I feel the pixies pounding on the door, I gasp when I realise they have Lockharts wand and the door shoots off its hinges, sending me over to the other side of the room.

Snaoe stands up and casts a spell to stop them and I suddenly loose consciousness after hitting my head off the wall. I groan as my vision blurred, before finally turning black.

~~TimeSkip~~

We're now in dinner and I panic with Hermione and Ron. Harry hasn't turned up yet and I leave my seat. I wave at Hermione and Ron and they leave the hall with me. We walk out of the hall and begin to look for Harry. Just as we turn the corner, I bumped into Harry. I gaps and hug him. "Harry! We've been looking for you! Where were you?" He looked around.

"Can't you here that?" I jump when I hear some thing. "It sounds like a voice..." I lol around but see nothing. "You here it too?" I nod and Ron and Hermione look at us strangely. "What are you talking about?" Hermione folds her arms over her chest. "You can't hear it?" Ron and Hermione look at each other. "Hear what?"

"There's a voice. It sounds like it wants us to kill..." I look behind me and shrug when it goes away. "Maybe we're just tired?" I smile and we walk in the direction. Then Harry came in and gasp when we see red paint in the wall. "The chamber has been opened, enemies of the heir...beware" I gulp and gaps when I see Filch's cat, hanging from a hook on the wall. I walk closer to it and soon both Gryffindor and Slythering students come running from each corridor.

"You're next Potter" I sneer at Draco. "You want another punch?" The students around him laugh. "You said it was a fifth year boy!" I smirk when Draco glares at them. "Shut up!" Filch soon comes through the crowd and gasps at the state of his cat. I was the closest to it and he pointed a bony finger at me.

"You! You killed my cat! I'll kill you. I'll kill you, you here!" He puts his hand on me and I glare at him. "Filch, what is going on here?" Dumbledore walks through the crowd and I pull away from Filch. He points at me again. "She killed my cat!" I glare at him. "The No I didn't! Besides, it's only been petrified!" Filch sneers at me and Dumbledore waves his hand. "All students return to their dormitories please" we sigh and walk away before he stops us.

"Except you four" I sigh. "I didn't do anything..." I mumble and walk back to the others. "She is not dead, only petrified. Although how I cannot say..." "Ah yes, I thought so. Too bad I wasn't here, I know exactly the counter curse that could have saved her" I roll my eyes at Lockhart. "Ask her! She's the one that's done it! You saw what she wrote on the wall" I glare at Filch. "I didn't sir. I haven't done anything wrong!"

Snape looks at Dumbledore. "If I may, perhaps Muss Riddle was just at the wrong place at the wrong time" I sigh but Snape walks forward. "Although I didn't see Mr Potter at dinner earlier tonight" Lockhart interrupts Snape. "Ah yes that is my fault, we lost track of time answering my fan mail" I scoff. "That's why we were out here in the first place, looking for Harry" Snape looks at us with suspicion. "Innocent until proven guilty, Professor Snape" I sigh.

He walks away and over to Snape. He tells us to go our dorms tries when I look at the cat. "Wait a minute..." I look at the cats eyes, it's pupils are gone. "I know what's petrified it" I know this. "This happened back in my home land. It's a Basilik offence technique, it petrified its prey, making it immobile and easy to devour. But I guess it was only used to gain attention" I turn to Filch. "If you'll allow me, I know how to reverse it without using magic" he nods at me. (Again, just making this up)

I blow on my hands. I press my finger by the cats heart, two fingers on its stomach and another on its neck, where its pulse is found. I then suddenly press down on all three points and then crack my knuckles by its wars and the cat suddenly jumps to life. I smile and catch it before it runs to Filch.

Dumbledore seems impressed. "How did you know how to do that?" I shrug, "I already told you, stuff like this happened back in my homeland. The trick behind the petrifying is that there is that the fear makes the heart skip a beat and then it uses something in its eyes to make the body stay that way, frozen." I sigh and rub the sleep from my eyes.

"Perhaps you should go to sleep, Severus, perhaps you should escort her just in case" he nods and head towards the Slytherin common room. I yawn as we walk and he looks down at me. "Thanks" I smirk at him. "I didn't say-" "I already know what you were going to say. I know you know I didn't do it" we make it to the Slytherin common room and I say the password. Unintentionally I wave and yawn before saying "Night Snape" and the portrait closed as I made my way into the common room.

Draco glared at me. "Look, it's the girl that murdered the cat" people snicker and I shake my head. "I just revived it actually. And by the way I forgot to give you something" I walked towards him and grabbed the back of his head. I smashed my skull against his. "Call Hermione a mudblood again, and you die" I mutter as I walk up the stairs.

~~TimeSkip~~

"Professor, I was hoping you could tell us about the chamber of secrets?" She sighed. "Alright" And so Professor McGonagall tells us about its origin and how it was hidden before anyone could find it. "What exactly does legend tell us what's inside the chamber?" Hermione asks another question and McGonagall twirls her wand in her hand. "It is said to be the home of something that only a Slytherin can control."

She steps to the front of the class. "It is said to be the home of a monster" I grin and turn to Draco. "So that's where Draco runs off to at night, and I thought he just couldn't hold his bladder" everyone laughs and Draco glares at them. "Like you're any better, hanging out with a mud-" I stood up. "Want to say to my face?!" Draco stands up too and Professor stops me from beating him to a pulp. "Miss Riddle! Mr Malfoy! Detention! Both of you!" I sneer at Draco before sitting back down.

~~TimeSkip~~

Go Gryyfindor!" I scream from the Gryffindor side. I see that Slytherin is winning and I frown. "Draco Malfoy is a big fat whimp, his daddy's got his back and thinks he's a pimp!" I start to chant it and so does everyone else. "DRACO MALFOY IS A BIG FAT WHIMP! DADDY'S GOT HIS BACK AND THINKS HE'S A PIMP!" Draco sneers at me and I grin and continue chanting.

Suddenly, the blodger continues to chase Harry. I glare at it. "I'll fix this!" Ron got out his wand and I roll my eyes. I worry at the sight of Harry. He was soon chasing after the snitch with Draco, but after a while Draco comes up and falls, seemingly hurt. I don't like him but I still worry for him.

I gasp as the blodger strikes Harry in the arm and I run down. Harry finally catches the snitch and landed on the ground. The blodger still tried to attack Harry when Hermione blows it up. I crouch down beside Harry and frown at his arm. "Does it hurt?' He nods. "Just a little" I sigh and press down on a few pressure points, he winces in pain. I sigh and leave Harry with Hermione.

Draco's on the ground so I walk over to him. I hold out my hand. He glares at it. "Grab it, you depend on your dad so much, why not depend on someone else" he hesitantly grabs ipmy hand and I help pull him up. I frown. "It must suck" he growls at me. "What?" I sigh and put my hands on my hips. "I said it must suck to have a dad that's constantly having high expectations" he glared at me. "Well at least mine didn't abandon me" I glare at him.

"It's no wonder people don't like you! Even if they try to be nice to you, you still insult them! It disgusts me to be in the same house as you" I walk away and back over to Harry. Lockhart does a spell on his arm and I shriek. "What are you doing?!" I practically push him out the way and grimace when I pick up Harry's arm. "There's no bones in his arm!" I sigh and wrap my hands around his wrist and arm.

I whisper some words before his arm now has bones. "Well, you've got your bones back now but you'll have to wait a couple days before it'll heal" I see people dragging Draco into the hospital wing and I roll my eyes at his overreaction. Ron pats my back. "Nice work Antheia!" I smile and blush lightly. "It was nothing"

...

 ** _A/N hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon. And if you couldn't tell already, I don't edit my chapters, but if it annoys you I'll start doing just that :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N Thanks for reading! :)_**

...

 **Antheia POV**

Everyone was gathered around a rather long table or stage and Lockhart came walking up and along it. "Can you all see me, can you all hear me?" I roll my eyes and sigh, this was going to be boring. "Headmaster Dumbledore has allowed me to put up this duelling club of sorts, to teach youngsters like yourself a to defend themselves when needed" I groan.

"Allow me to introduce my assistant, Professor Snape, who has willingly joined to teach you as well" I let out a breath. Snape walks up on stage and draws his wand. They stand about a foot distance from each other and place their wands infront of their face. It then goes to their right side and they turn around and take five steps away from each other.

"expelliarmus!" Snape points his wand at Lockhart, sending him flying. He lands in his back and everyone laughs. I grin as Lockhart gets up. "Very well displayed professor, but it was pretty obvious about what you were going to do and if had gi ment eh chance, I would have easily blocked your attack" Snape sighs.

"Yes well, shouldn't you think to teach the students how to Defense themselfs from attacks like these?" Lockhart nods before walking down the table. "How bout a volunteer pair. You! Riddle and Malfoy!?" I grin. "Gladly" I get up onto the table and walk over to the other side of the table. I pull my wand from my boot and face Draco. "You're going down. You spend so much talking dirt, you might as well lay in it" I smirked at him and he glared at me.

"You'll loose" I chuckle and take five steps away from him. "On the count of three" I smirk. "One" I get into stance and my smirk widens. "Two" almost instantly after I scream out. "Expelliarmus!" I catch Draco off guard and he goes flying backwards. Snape grabs him and pulls him up. Draco uses a counter spell but with a flick of my wrist, it spgoes right back to him, making him fall down again.

He finally had enough of getting his arse kicked and uses a spell to conjure a snake. I smirk and I hold out my arm. The snake winds itself around me before nuzzling my face. "Draco, I'm a nature faerie. No animal will harm me" i hold my left arm out and I slithers down to my wrist before landing back on the table. I use a spell to turn it into a Slytherin scarf and smirk. "Do try next time Malfoy" people clapped and I threw the scarf in Draco's face. "Maybe if that father of yours was here, you might have had a chance"

Snape was applauding me as well. I smiled and hopped off the table, Draco now in a mood after loosing.

~~TimeSkip~~ (When they're at Hagrid house under the cloak)

"And if anybody needs to find something, they'd just need to follw the spiders" Ron was going to say something when I covered his mouth with my hand. They all leave and we sigh in relief. "Right. I'm following those damn spiders" I click my tongue at Fang. "Come on boy" Harry and Ron follows me with the lamp.

"Oh...I hate spiders! Why can't it ever be follow the butterflies?" I roll my eyes, smiling. "You can hold my hand if you want" I tease him and he actually holds my hand. "I was joking but okay..." I use my wings to cover Ron. "Is that better?" He nods slightly. "Kind of..." I smile and Harry walks infront since he had the lantern.

Fang was at my side and we followed the small eight legged creatures into the dark forest. Ron clutches to mope and I sigh. "Just stick to me, you'll be safe" we follow through a tunnel and see a huge spider. "Holy..." I whisper and it whispers. "Hagrid? Is that you?" Harry gulps while me and Ron hold each other for life.

"We're friends of Hagrid" I gasp as the creature comes up above the ditch. I gasp when it recognises me. "Princess Antheia? What a pleasure" My eyebrows shoot up. "You know me?" He nods. "Almost every creature does that ever lives, we are after all your subjects" I shake my head. "I like to call you my friends" he chuckles. Ron pokes me and I look up. I gasp when I see hundreds of spiders coming down.

"Children...I'm afraid you won't be eating dinner tonight, these are our guests" the young spiders cry out and shoot back up. Harry asks questions to Aragog while I wave at some spiders. They giggle back and wave at me. Harry stops asking questions and I give him a curtesy. "It was nice meeting you Aragog, but we'll be taking leave now" We walk away and I see a couple of spiders waving goodbye.

We make it out of the forest and Ron practically hugs me. "You saved us Antheia! Thank you!" I chuckle and we head back to the castle. "You know we're in a lot of trouble" they nic. "Don't we know it"

Soon we make it to the castle and see Hermione I stroke her hair and sniffle. My method doesn't work on humans, they need more pressure and that would be too dangerous. Harry finds a piece of paper and we begin to walk out of the infirmary. "This says the Basilisk kills with its eyes, you said it's just petrified its victims" I lower my head.

"It does do both. But it only petrifies it's victims through water, or reflection so they are not directly looking at it" Harry looked st the mirror. "That's why she was carrying the mirror" Ron and Harry begin to talk.

I hear a sound coming from the halls. I run out. "Don't follow me" I mumble and go find what the noise is. I can hear it getting louder, it sounds like a snake. A snake. Oh crap. I see the skin of a snake and I close my eyes. It suddenly Knicks me down and my head hits off the floor, knocking me unconscious.

 **Nobody POV**

"All students return to their dormatries and teachers hurry to the second corridor on the first floor." MvGonagall's voice echoed throughout the halls of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron make their way towards the second corridor. The teachers are crowded around a wall. "The creature has struck again. If only we knew where that darn Chamber was hidden!" McGonagall sighed.

"Which students were taken?" McGonagall sighed. "Ginny Weasley and Antheia Riddle" Harry and Roncover their mouths in shock. They quickly move towards the girls bathroom on the second floor. (I think). They couldn't lose Rons sister and their best friend.

 **Antheia POV**

I groan. My head hurts. I open my eyes. I was in some wet and- I shot up. The basilisk. I look around and gasp at the head figure, of what I'm guessing is Salzalar Slytherin. I scanned over it. That was my hand touched something cold. I gasp. Ginny. She was so cold and weak. "Ginny...wake up" I gently cup her face.

I check her pulse. It's faint but it's there. I sniffle and footsteps come near us. I look up to see a sixteen year old boy? He was in Slytherin but I've never seen him before..."Stay away from her! Who are you?!" I glare when he smirks at me. He walked closer and I covered Ginny.

I saw he was staring at me and I shivered. I couldn't hell but feel like I know him. "Answer me" I narrow my gaze and he grins. "Let's see if you can guess" I growl and start thinking of random names. "I don't know. David? You look like a James" He scoffed until it clocked in my brain. I swallowed.

"You're Tom Riddle...aren't you?" He smirks. "Bingo. But..." He crouches down next to Ginny and I pull her towards him. "The question is, who are you?" I frown and I change the ring from my right to my left hand. I changed clothes to my faerie clothing. "I...I'm your daughter" he stood back my and walked around Ginny to me. "Exactly" he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"And we can rule this pathetic world, together" I pull away from him and my eyes widen as far as they could when my back touches something scaly. I whimper. "Don't worry, it won't kill you unless I tell it to" I sigh and turn around. Its eyes are closed and it feels slimy. I groan and stand up. It starts to nuzzle me but because of its size, it knocks me off my feet.

I laugh and get back up. I stroke its nose and it almost purrs. I turn to Tom. "Surely this adorable creature is the so called 'monster' in the Cham- am I in the chamber of secrets?!" I look around and see many head statutes of snakes. "Even for a Slytherin, that is a lot of snakes" the basilisk judges me when I stop petting it.

I turn back to it and I jump on its back. "Oh this is so c-wrong! It's wrong!" Tom looks at me with a frown. "I was trying to stop you, not make friends" I try to jump off the basilisk's back when Tom orders it to keep me on its back. The snake moves so fast I have no choice but to cling on for my life.

"Damn you Tom!" I cry well tears well up in my eyes from the force and speed. I go nearer its head and whisper. "Please stop, let me go" it does stop and tilts its body to its side, allowing me to get off. I thank it by striking its scales. It nudges me and slithers beside me. "You're such a beauty, it's really a shame Tom turned you into a monster" it whispers back. "I was already a monster" I frown.

"Nobody is born evil" it locks my face with its slimy and at the same time, rough tongue. "Ugh..." I groan in disgust but pet it all the same. "You're master Tom's daughter" I nod. "But you're not like him...you're kind" I smile. "Thank you" we soon make our way back to chamber where I see Harry. The basilisk stars to hiss. "Please don't hurt Harry, I'm begging you" it nodded slowly. "As you wish" I smile and hug it.

"Thank you" We walk down and I run over to Harry. "Harry! It's a Basilisk! It's so amazing! You should see him!" I continue to babble and he hugs me. "I was so worried about you" I smile. "We need to destroy the book, that way we'll save Ginny and can leave" I whisper. But it seemed the Tom heard me.

He pulled me over to him, his arm around my waist. "You're not leaving, and you're not destroying anything" he growls and points Harry's wand towards the owner. I struggle to get out of his hold. "Let go of me!" He grips me tighter. "No" he speaks parsel tongue but I can't understand what he's saying. The basilisk gives me a woeful look before heading over to Harry. I try to punch and kick but Tom does nothing.

"Harry!" I finally punch him in the gut and he lets me go. I run over and stand inbetween the snake and Harry. "Stay away from him! I know you're better than this!" I glare at the Basilisk and bite my lip before throwing a pebble at its eyes. "I'm sorry!" I shout and we run ahead. "The basilisk may have lost its vision! But it can still use its other senses!" Tom shouts and I pick up Harry and fly through the tunnels.

"Don't make a sound" I whisper and I put Harry down. "Run!" He does so and I flap my wings at the snake, in the opposite direction Harry was going in. The snake came my way instead and gave Harry more time to run. It came towards me and I led it away from the chamber. But it seemed to realise I was t Harry and turned around.

Damn it! I fly back through the tunnels to the chamber and see Harry on the statue on Salzalar. I grin when I see the sword of Gryffindor in his hands. I smirk at Tom. "You've lost already" He glares at me and turns to see Harry lodging the sword through the basilisk's head. I whimper at the sight and Harry sighs.

Frowning, I run over to the fallen beast. I knew we had to destroy the book, but how? I saw a tooth lodged into Harry's arm. I gapsed. Basilisk venom was extremely poisonous. "Oh Harry" I sniffle. He falls to his knees by Ginny and looks at her. "You may have killed the basilisk, but the venom has already made its way into your bloodstream, you'll soon be as dead as poor Ginny here. And I, Lord Voldemort will rule the wizarding world!" I gasp.

He was Lord Voldemort! I can feel blood rush to my head and I fall to my knees. It wasn't long before my head touched the ground as well, my clothes and hair getting damp. The last thing I see is Harry stabbing the book before I pass out.

~~TimeSkip~~

I shoot up from my position. I look around to see Harry in a bed next to me. I gasp loudly and I don't notice he's awake. "Antheia?" I look at him, panting. "Are you okay? I don't remember much from before..." I lie. He nods. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks by the way. You saved me from the basilisk" I smile. "That's what friends do" he smiles back at me and I felt my heart flutter. What... I shake my head slightly and sigh.

"Do you know how long we've been here?" Harry nods. "I think we've been here since eleven, yesterday" I then blush. "Um, how did we get out of the chamber? I can't recall getting out of there" he blushes deeply. "I might have carried you before Fawks flew us out" I blush. I get out of my bed, seeing that we are the only ones here. I walk over to him and blush deeper.

I quickly peck his cheek before mumbling. "Thanks..." I quickly retreat to my bed and smile at Harry. He was a deep shade of red. I giggle shyly and he grins at me. "You're welcome" I smile at him one last time before laying back down. "Goodnight Harry" my eyes slowly close shut. "Sleep tight Antheia" I smile and finally drift to sleep.

~~TimeSkip~~

I slowly open my eyes. My vision was blurry at first until i blinked and screamed as I saw Fred an inch away from my face. I slam him by instinct and hold my chest. "Jesus Christ Fred! Don't do that!" I try to calm my raging breaths. I see Hermione and Ron sitting in between our beds.

Mine and Harry's vision cross paths and we blush, looking away. Ron grinned at this. "Hey! You still haven't apologised for slapping me!" Fred whined. I frown. "Well, you shouldn't be such a pervert" Fred pouts but doesn't say anything. "Ooh~What happened between you two last night?" We blush and Hermione giggles, Fred and George grin at us.

"Looks like these lovebirds need our assistance" George grins. I blush. "I'm not sure I want to stay, we might have interrupted something" I frown, still blushing deeply. "It was just a thank you kiss on the cheek" Ron, Fred, George and Hermione chorus an "ooh~" and Hermione chuckles. "And what were you thanking him for?" "He carried me out the chambers..." They grin and Madam Pomfrey rushes over to us.

She took my temperature and blood pressure and smiled at me while moving over to Harry. "You can go now dear, I'll use the curtains so you can change" I nod and Madam Pomfrey uses the curtains to cover the bed and myself, I allow Jermione to sit on my bed as she tells everyone else to go. Harry fell back asleep.

"So, what's with you and Harry?" She grins and I blush. "Why do you keep bringing that up?" She shrugs. "It's fun to tease you" I roll my eye but smile anyway, changing my top. "I guess I like him...possibly more than a friend..." Hermione gasps. "I knew it!" I blush and she grins. "So what are you going to do?" I shrug, putting on my tights and skirt.

"I'll just wait, see if these feeling turn into something more before I do anything" Hermione nods in understanding. It was my turn to smirk. "You know, I saw the way Ron was staring at you when you were petrified" she frowned. "That's just ridiculous" She crossed her arms and looked away. I put on my robes and start to play with my hair.

"What should I do with it?" She smiled. "I liked it as it was at the start of the year" I grin and begin to braid my hair. There was no morning classes today so it didn't matter how long I took. Hermione smiled at my hair once I was done. I pull back the cutains and grin at Hermione. "Oh please let me do this to your hair!" I beg. She looked sceptical before shaking her head.

"It wouldn't suit me" I frown, then my face lights up. "Then can I at least braid your hair?" She sighed. "Alright..." I grin and she leads me to the Gryffindor common room. And just for their own privacy, I cover my ears when Hermione gives the password. I walk inside and smile at Ron, Fred and George. I sit down in the chair while I make Hermione sit on the floor inbetween my legs. They come over and sit around us.

"What are you doing?" Hermione scoffs. "What does it look like she's doing?" I begin to run my fingers through her hair before an idea hits me. I begin to do a waterfall braid, it was longer on her left side and I ask Ginny, who had come over, to hold the end. I start on her right side and braid the end too. I thanked Ginny and twisted the two ends to make it seem like a rose. Since her hair was naturally wavy/curly I let the ends fall. I smile and tap Hermione on the shoulder.

"You're done" she gets up and starts to check herself out in the mirror that was in the common room. She gasps in delight and grins. "It's beautiful, you're amazing" I smile at her compliment. I walk over and touch points in the braid, water droplets decorating her hair. Ginny gasped. "You look amazing! Can you do my hair too?" I check the clock and smile. "Maybe later, it's time for lunch" Girls start to notice Hermione's hair and they begin to compliment her.

I grin and the rest of us make our way to the Great Hall. For some reason, I felt like I had to sit on the Slytherin table, no matter how much I didn't want to. But then I saw Dumbledore and walked over to him. "Um, Professor?" He looks at me and smiles. "Glad to see you out of the infirmary. I'm sorry to hear about..." He trails off and I smile.

"I'm fine. But I was wondering what my plans were for the break. I wasn't informed on where I was staying..." He smiles and gestures to Ron and the twins. "The Weasley family have been kind enough to let you stay in their household over the summer" I smile. "Thank you" I walk away and head towards Ginny and Ron and the twins. I hug Hinny. "Looks like I'm staying with you over summer" I grin and Ginny almost squeals.

"Really!?" She hugs me tightly and I laugh. I sit down next to her. "Then you braid my air all the time!" I giggle. "I'm guessing I'll be staying in your room then" she nods and hugs me tighter before letting me go. "I can't wait!" I grin and begin to eat. George was sitting next to me and I nudge him. He turns to me. "Please tell me that we get to prank Ron and Percy" I whisper and he nods. "All the time!" I grin.

~~TimeSkip~~

We're all on the train back home and I'm currently stroking both Aneira, who's on my lap, and Ginny, she's resting against me, who's hair I'm now running my fingers through because she didn't get any sleep last night. Across from us was Fred and George. They were fast asleep too. They looked pretty cute when they slept, their heads resting on each other's.

I smiled at them. I would have fallen asleep by now but my mind was full of unanswered questions. I still couldn't believe that my father was Voldemort. But, that was only a suspicion, best wait until i know it's true. I smile at the sleeping people around me and soon give in and close my eyes.

Pit had seemed like five minutes when I opened my eyes again. I felt someone shake me and I open my eyes to see Ginny shaking me gently. I smile at her and pick up Aneira from my lap and stand up. We get off the train and Ginny was holding my hand, seemingly not wanting to let go. I guess I must be her older sister figure.

I It doesn't take long before we arrive at the Weasley's house. I grin at the homely feeling. Ginny was jumping with excitement. I don't take two steps into the house when Ginny pulls me over to the stairs. "Come on, I'll show you my room!" I grin and run up the stairs with her.

She opens the room to her door and I grin. It was a cosy room, it was roughly the same size room as the one back at Snape's house, but there was another bed next to it. I smile and place my suitcase on it and place Aneira on the pillow. I was still wearing my robes and wanted to change out of them, it was kinda late anyway so I decided to take a bath and change for bed.

I tell Ginny and she nods, pointing me to the bathroom. I smile at her and make my way to the bathroom. It's door was open so I knew nobody was inside. I took a quick bath and changed into my pyjamas. Unfortunately, my other pyjamas were dirty so I had to wear my 'emergency' pyjamas which was a tank top and shorts. I tie my wet hair into a messy bun and take my dirty clothes with me as I exit the bathroom.

I see Ginny is in her room and ask her where I put my dirty clothes. "You just give them to mom, she does everything" she smiles and skips down the stairs with me. I see that only Molly and Arther are the ones down stairs and sigh in relief. "Um, I hope you don't mind, but I didn't have any other pyjamas..." I grin nervously and she turns to me.

"Go it's fine, Ginny wears stuff like that sometimes too, are those your dirty clothes?" I nod and hand her them. She gestures for me to sit in the living room. I smile and begin to sit down on the sofa. Ginny sits next to me. She blushes before tapping me in the shoulder. "Will you play with my hair?" I grin and gesture for her to sit on the floor.

I conjure a brush and begin to slowly brush the small knots in her hair. I smiled at the scene. We were sitting by a fireplace, me sitting on the sofa while Ginny is sitting on the floor. It was my dream scenario. I smile and begin to part her hair. She giggles at the feeling and I grin. I start to braid tiny plaits on her head, so her hair would be curly the next morning. I was nearly finished when Molly and Arther com win and sit down.

"Oh, that's lovely dear" she smiles when she sees Ginny's hair. I grin and continue to style it. About ten minutes later I tapped Ginny on the shoulder. "There, if you take them out in the morning, you'll have lovely curls" she stands up and hugs me. I notice she's too tired and pick her up.

"Come on, time for bed" she whines and clings onto me. "Can't we stay awake longer?" I smile and think of something to get her asleep. "I'll take you for a fly tomorrow?" She nods her head. "Okay!" She grins and I smile. I know that there is only a small age gap, and she was nearly my height, but as a faerie, I had natural strength.

I carried her up the stairs and to her bed where I placed her down gently. I tuck her in before getting into my own bed. "Night Ginny" I smiled and she doesn't say anything, already asleep. I sigh and close my eyes. "Night mom, night dad" and I finally fall asleep.

...

 ** _A/N I know it's a crappy chapter, please forgive me! I hope the next chapters will be better..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N I know that Ron was sitting down and then Lupin changed, but I'm doing it so Ron is at the hospital before Lupin changes :)_**

...

 **Antheia POV**

Ginny woke me and everyone up during the night. She was screaming and I rushed over to her side, finding her in the dark. I had transformed to hide her in my wings, she seemed to feel unsafe without someone next to her. She must still be dreaming about the chamber. I shushed her and stroked her head.

"It's okay, you're safe now" she was shaking and sniffling. I felt guilty. It was after all my father that abducted her, and used her. Just thinking about it made me feel angry and ashamed. I noticed that she wasn't calming down and began to sing to her, all the while swaying from side to side.

" _I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone_

 _Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La La La  
La La La La  
Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La La La_

 _Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh..._ "

I looked down to see that she was asleep, peacefully. I smile and tuck her back into bed. I smile but suddenly begin to feel thirsty. I turn to walk downstairs when I see all the Weasleys standing at the doorframe, smiling at the scene. I blush. "Dear, that was beautiful..." I blush.

B"Thank you...she's asleep now, so..." I trail off, not wanting to offend them by finishing my sentence. Molly smiles and pushed them all back to their rooms. I smile and go back to bed, exited for another day in the Weasley household.

I had woke up to the sight of Scabbers resting on my chest. I scream and Ron runs into the room. He takes Scabbers off me and I sigh. "What have I to,d you about keeping your rat to yourself..." I mumble, getting out of bed. He grins sheepishly and I roll my eyes. "Breakfast!" I hear Molly call from downstairs and I stretch as I walk down the stairs.

I see everyone is already there and Ginny saved me a seat next to her. "Morning" I smile and sit down. I ended up sitting inbetween Percy and Ginny. I grinned at the bright sunlight. Soon, a plate of scrambled eggs and toast was placed infront of me. I smiled and thanked Molly.

Most of breakfast consisted of Arther talking about muggels and the ministry and Fred and George thinking about opening a joke shop. I encouraged them, they were the best pranksters I knew, I was sure their shop would be a success. "Why not open a bar too?" Percy rolled his eyes, thinking the idea was idiotic. "Ohh! We could and we'd have Antheia sing for entertainment!" I giggled. "You could have the bottom floor a bar full of different potions that could temporarily change something about a person, their hair eyes, stuff like that"Fred and George nod their heads. "That's sounds like a good idea!" "No you will not! This whole thing is moronic and-" "brilliant" I smirk after I cut him off. "I was actually thinking about possibly pursuing a career as a singer...but that would be stupid, I'd never make it" it seemed like everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Are you joking? You're brilliant!" Fred grinned. "You're better than brilliant actually" George smiled and I blushed. "Thank you" Ron grinned. "What's so funny!" I puff out my cheeks in frustration. "I'm just thinking how cool it would be to say that the most successful singer is my best friend" I blush.

"You're all getting my hopes up...besides, who'll want to listen to a girl with dreams too far to reach" Ginny giggled. "That could be the title of your first album, one of many I would guess" I blush. "You guys..." I hug Ginny as I finished my food. "Come on, I'll take those braids out" she skipped over to me and sat down infront of me.

I began to whistle a tune while unraveling the braided sections of hair. It didn't take as long to take them out and soon I was holding a head of fiery hair. She was already dressed and stood up. "Come on! You promised to take me for a morning fly" she grinned and pulled me to the door. We ignored Molly's sounds of protest and hurried out the door, the boys following.

I spread my wings and gripped Ginny around the waist, her back against my stomach. I took off and flew up into the air. Ginny screamed at how high we were going. I finally reached high enough and dropped the awestruck girl. She shrieked and I dived after her, catching her a meter from the ground.

After a few minutes, I landed infront of the house. Ginny was panting, catching her breath from screaming so much. I grinned and placed Ginny on her own two feet.

~~TimeSkip~~

"It's so cold..." We were sitting in a cabin with a strange man who Hermione told us was our new DADA teacher, Professor R. J. Lupin. I got a bad vibe from him, like he was hiding something. It was fine, especially since he was asleep, that was until the train pulled to an abrupt stop.

We had though it was the train, but it started to become unnaturally cold. The door shut and the bottle of water on the small table froze. My eyes widened in shock, but them I heard an eerie whisper. It sounded inhuman. I sucked in a breath when a bony and charred hand slid through the gap between the door and wall.

I gasped in realisation. I stood up when it turned to Harry. I raised my hand and my light scared it away, shrieking as it fled. I let out the breath I was holding for so long and turned to Harry. "Are you okay?" He nods slowly, as if in a trance. I opened the door to see if there were any more creatures and saw none.

I scowled and sat back down, almost jumping out my skin to see the professor awake and looking at me. "I'm impressed" was all he said before walking out the cabin. I slid down my seat and groaned. "What was that? How did you know what to do? Why do you think he's impressed?" Ron asked question after question. I groaned in frustration.

"That, was a Dementor. They're the guards to the prison of Askaban. They suck out your soul and leave you for dead. I knew what to do because I read books and he's impressed because I might be the only thirteen year old girl who knew what it was and how to stop it." I finished answering his questions.

"I need to sleep..." I mumble, my eyes already drooping. I had leaned over and rested my head on Harry's chest. He stuttered. "W-What are y-you doing?" I close my eyes. "Sleeping..." I soon fell asleep to the movements of the train, not caring that my head fell onto Harry's lap.

~~TimeSkip~~

"Hey Antheia, she's doing it again" Harry sighed and I rolled my eyes. "That's got to be the fifth time this week..." I groan and walk with Harry to the Gryffindor common room door. People smile at me, knowing that I would help them get inside. "She's not lettin me in Harry" Seamus complains and I see that she's trying to break the glass with her voice.

"Wait! Watch this!" She smiles and starts to scream a note. I sigh and the glass doesn't crack. "What was that like?" She grinned at me and I have her a weak smile. "It was...progress" I mumbled and conjured a glass in my hand. "Like this" I sung a pitch that was high enough to break the glass but not enough to make everyone's ears bleed. The glass shattered.

"Keep practising" I smiled at her and she sighed. "Well, I'll be going now" I smiled and started to make my way down the stairs until a hand grabbed my wrist. "Come with us for a while" I blush. "I can't go in there, I'm a Slytherin..." The Gryffindors around me shake their heads in disagreement.

I give in and follow the others inside the Gryffindor common room. It was pretty much the same as the Slytherin common room but it felt more at home. I grinned and sat down on a chair. "So, what are we going to do?" And so we spent a few hours messing around and eating different sweets.

I had gotten a pink one and chewed it before I began to caw like an eagle. I used my wings for effect and grinned when it stopped. There was a discarded one that was a black colour. I ate it. I suddenly roared loud like a dragon, occasionally growling as well. I giggled at their shocked faces.

~~TimeSkip~~

"I've got a treat for you today" Hagrid grins and leads up into the forest. I copy his exited grin and eagerly follow him. "Form a group over there, and turn your books to page 49" "And how exactly do we do that?!" Draco sneered. "Why you just stroke the spine of course" Hagrid rolls his eyes and I walk beside Hermione.

"I think they're funny" Hermione starts but Draco cuts her off. "I do too, I think they're witty. Having an oaf teaching classes, wait till my father hears about this" I scoff. "Is there anything your father doesn't hear about? Why don't you try shutting that big gob of yours, you'd be everyone a favour" I glare at him.

He glares back and hands his bag to Crabbe. He moves towards me and I sneer. He's about to say something when he acts scared and points to behind me. "D-Dementor!" I smirk, not falling for it. Everyone looks but me. "You should tell your father that he needs to teach you better pranks" I scoff and walk away from him.

"Well, at least I have a father to talk to" I stop in my tracks. Some people stiffen and others glare at Draco for making it so personal. I could feel tears in my eyes but I force them back. He knows he's hit a soft spot and I bite my lip. "And it's even worse that you don't have a mother to cry to. How pathetic. She belongs underground...Like mother like daughter" I growl.

I calm myself down. I force back the tears and continue walking. Hermione and Ron come to my side. They ask me if I'm okay but I lie. "I'm fine, he's just a prick" they saw past it but let it go. "This, is BuckBeak!" A majestic Hippogriff appears from behind Hagrid, it's feathers a grey colour. "He's beautiful..." I mumble in a trance and Ron laughs at me.

Hermione nudges him and I stare at the creature with awe and curiousitiy. "Who's like to say hello first?" I took a step forward. "Antheia, well done" I look behind me to see everyone took a step back. I shrug and moved forward. Hagrid instructed me on what to do and I bowed down low.

I stand up and see BuckBeak bow back. I smile and hold out my hand, taking eager steps toward it. "Careful now" Hagrid warns and I grin when he leans into my touch. What I don't expect him to do is to jump around and clap his wings. He nudges mine with his head, wanting me to follow his lead, so I do. He chirps in glee.

He looks ready to take off and I get into position too. I smirk and on the third count we shoot up into the sky. "First one to the lake and back!" I grin and we fly across the school. I laugh and go near the water, grazing my hand through the water. I see BuckBeak right behind me and smile. All he wants is a friend. I stop to fly around him, circling him.

It nudges me and I nudged him back. It finally pushes me off course and I groan. I see it heading back to the forest and smirk. I go higher before spiralling towards the others. I soon pass BuckBeak and land seconds before him, into the clearing. I grin in triumph and BuckBeak pushes me with its head and I trip over my own feet.

I turn around and he has his head high in the air, acting innocent. I laugh and smack him gently with my tail. It chirps and settles down. People began clapping and I bowed mockingly. I stroked BuckBeak and he nuzzles into my hand. "Oh please, you're just a stupid faerie. Anything you can do, I can do better" he walks up to me and BuckBeak, and if sensing danger, BuckBeak rises onto his hind legs.

Everyone gasps in fear as BuckBeak claws at Draco's arm. I smirk. "Oh it's killed me! It's killed me!" Draco lies on the ground, clutching his 'wound'. I roll my eyes and pet my new friend. It's not severe, Hippogriffs only have ordinary claws so he's not in any danger. I calm down BuckBeak so Hagrid can take him to the hospital. I glare as Hagrid takes him away and I feel BuckBeak nuzzling my cheek. I smile at him, stroking his feathers.

~~TimeSkip~~

It hasn't been two hours and he's already exaggerating his scratch. "Does it hurt terribly Draco?" Pansy asks, practically sitting on his lap. I roll my eyes at his answer. "It comes and goes. You know if it wasn't for Madam Pomfrey, a minute or two more I could have lost my arm" I scoff and they look at me. "Hippogriffs have claws. It's just a scratch and no where near fatal. Also I can't say I'm not dissapointed..." They look at me once again and I smile. "It should have gone for your face" I pick up my things and walk out the hall.

~~TimeSkip~~

I sigh. "Where's Professor Lupin?" Harry asks Snape, clearly curious. I really couldn't care any less. Besides, I already had a hunch where he would be. "It's not really your business now is it?" I grin at Harry. "He's got a point" I whisper and he glares playfully. "Turn your books to page 394" I flip my book to said page. I definitely knew where now.

"Werewolves?" Ron asked questionably. I smirk and turn to Snape. I raise an eyebrow at him. He gives me a warning look. "Does anybody know the difference between an Animagi and a Werewolf?" I raised my hand and spoke. "I do" he looked at me. "Please inform us Miss Riddle" he had his same scowl on his face.

"An Animagi can choose when to transform into an animal whereas a werewolf has no choice. Every full moon he is forced to change into his other form, forgetting who he is and kills everyone or thing around him, only responding to the call of his own kind" Draco mocked a wolf howl and Snape glared at him.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy" sarcasm dripped from his speech. I smirk and turn to my book. "Yes, I suppose that'll do Miss Riddle" I roll my eyes.

~~TimeSkip~~

I see Harry talking to the twins and I walk over to them. "What's this?" I ask, pointing to the paper in Harry's hands. "Wait. I know what this is" I gasp and look at the twins. "This is the at from Filch's office. When did you nick it?" I got out my wand and recited the words "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" and soon the whole of Hogwarts appeared on the paper. "Wicked" I grinned and the twins whistle.

"How did you know about this?" "Going somewhere, eh Antheia?" Fred asks the first question while George asks the other. "What's wrong with this?" I look down at my baggy black hoodie and leggings. A pair of brown boots on my feet. "You sneaking into Hogsmeade too?" Harry asks and I scoff. "When do I say no to adventure?" He grins and we head for the secret passage but I walk back to the twins and peck their cheeks. "Thanks for the map".

It wasn't long before we were hiding underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. I was blushing at how close we were standing. I was starting to show my clothes so Harry pulled me closer, wrapping an arm around my waist, my heartbeats began to quicken. I gapsed and he asked if I was okay.

"I'm okay..." I blush and was glad it was kind of dark underneath here. I spot Draco standing much too close to Hermione and Ron and I growl. I was going to pummel them! But before I got the chance, Harry held me tighter. I blushed darker. "Don't" I could feel his breath on my ear and it sent shivers down my back.

We walked forward and I used a spell to turn myself invisible. I grinned and pulled at one of Draco's minion's scarf, spinning him around before throwing him to the ground. I then ran over to Draco and dragged him by his feet. He was screaming like a little girl and I began to pull him towards the Shrieking Shack before letting go. They all ran away and I head over to the other two. I pull at the strings of Ron's hat.

"You guys!" Hermione laughed and we began visible. I was laughing too hard and clutched my stomach. "Did you hear his scream? And their faces!" I laughed more and wiped the tears from my eyes. "That was fun" I smile at Harry. He smiles back and I feel my stomach tighten. I swallow.

~~TimeSkip~~

 **Nobody POV**

"Think of a memory, a happy memory, a powerful memory" Lupin spoke at Harry, walking down the stairs. "And just picture it in your mind. Now, repeats after me, Expecto Potronum" Harry repeated his words perfectly. "Good. Ready?" Harry nodded and gig his wand ready.

The boggart made its way out the chest that Lupin opened. "Expecto Patronum, Expecto Pat...Expecto..." Harry fainted and Lupin trapped the boggart in the chest again before waking up Harry. "Eat, it'll help" he hands him some chocolate. "So, what memory were you thinking of?" Lupin asked Harry as he stood up.

"The first time I rode a broom" Lupin sighed and shook his head. "That's not good enough, not nearly good enough. Try thinking of someone. Who makes you happy?" Lupin folds his arms over his chest. Harry blushed and suddenly became interested in the floor. Lupin chuckles. "That's quite alright, you don't have to tell me. Do you want to go again?" Harry nods.

"Okay, be careful now" he warns and unlocks the chest again. Harry glares at the Dementor and yells "Expecto Patronum!" A bright light shoots from his wand, causing the Dementor to shriek in fear and his back into the chest. Lupin locked and clapped. "Well done Harry" Harry grins.

"It was her." He grins and Lupin smiles. "What did you think of?" Harry blushed and scratched the back of his head. "The first time I saw her smile" Lupin grins. "And who might that be?" He crosses his arms once again, leaning against the wall. "Antheia..." Lupin smirks. "I thought so" Harry stared wide eyed at the professor.

"How?" Lupin chuckled and patted the younger boy's shoulder. "That's for you to find out" Harry was now confused and Lupin shooed the boy out his office, smiling at what had just happened. Harry was just confused but blushing at how powerful an effect Antheia had on him.

~~TimeSkip~~

 **Antheia POV**

"I can't believe they're going to kill BuckBeak!" Hermione huffs and I growl, agreeing with her. It's all Draco's fault. He just has to be an annoying spoiled prat! We make our way towards Hagrid's cottage when I hear Draco's voice. I glare and run over to them. "You!" I snarl and jump on him. I throw punches left right no centre, messing up that face of his.

Harry finally pulled me off him but I struggled against him. "Let go of me! He deserves it!" I glare at Draco, trying to get out of Harry's hold. "You want a monster? I'll give you a monster!" I finally break free of Harry's hold and punch Draco iln the gut. I can feel my gums pulsing and I scream.

I can feel blood trickling down from my lips and feel something something on my bottom lip, slowly reaching further. I blink before continue to punch Draco. With a final kick yo the balls, my fingers start to feel extremely sore. I see that my nails are bring replaced with long sharp claws. I scream and feel something bite down on my lip. I turn to Harry, Hermione and Ron and they take a step back in shock, Draco and his minions running away in fear.

"Antheia..." Hermione gasps and covers her mouth with her hand. I feel another pulsating pain in my head and clutch it, careful oh my new claws. My vision starts to blur but I can see someone rushing to me before it goes black.

~~TimeSkip~~

I open my eyes and see I'm in the hospital. I look around to see that Ron's lying in the bed next to me. I can see a figure by the door and blink away the bluriness. I soon find that it's Dumbledore and stare at him. He walks to me and asks if he can sit down. I nod slowly.

He takes the chair next to me and sits down. "You might be wondering why you're here, and why your friend is here too" I nod again. "Well, I have something news that is hard to explain" he gives me a sorrowful look and sighs. "While you were unconscious, I had a... _visit_ from you're mother" I stare at him in confusion.

"But she's dead..." I mumble and he nods. "It seems as though she was expecting this to happen. You see, while you were fighting Draco Malfoy, you had undergone some...changes" I frown. "You had grown fangs and claws. You're changing Antheia." My frown deepens in thought. "You're mother told me that every faerie goes through this around your age, just differently. She informed me that because of your blood, you'll be undergoing a different kind of change" he explains and I feel the prick,y sting of tears in my eyes.

"There's a reason why humans and Faeries have hated each other for years. Some Faeries had darkness in their blood and changed for worse, they became different from the rest. They had voices in their heads, telling them to do bad things, very bad things. They wanted different things and were soon banished from faerie lands. They terrorised humans. They thought themselves superior and treated the humans very badly, so wizards had soon defeated them" I swallow the bile that had risen in my throat.

"You're becoming a bad faerie, Antheia. Your mother told us that you'll grow horns, fangs, claws and your skin will change. Your antlers will go and your wings will become bigger and stronger, only more dangerous. You're tail will change and you'll soon have the same voices in your head. But you'll only become evil if you give in to the voices" I was staring at my hands, taking in the new information.

"And that ring won't work anymore. You'll always be a faerie, it's already starting to lose its power and you are already changing." Dumbledore frowns in sympathy. "I really didn't want to tell you any of this, but if I didn't, it would make things worse" he sighs and takes my hand in his. "Before you ask, no you haven't hurt Ron. That was the work of something else. You'll be staying in the hospital until the end of your changes, if you don't mind" I nod. That would be best. I won't hurt anybody then.

Dumbledore soon left and I let the tears roll down my cheeks. I was becoming a monster. I am a monster. I sob, not realising I had woken up Ron. I was crying into my hands when I heard his voice. "It's okay. We won't befriend you, we...we love you" I smile until I look outside. Full moon. I gasp and rush out the hospital.

I run as fast as I could out of the castle and run to the voices. From the screams I can tell he's changed already. I knew what I had to do. I growl and run faster, faster than I've ever ran before and roar. I was shocked that I even had the ability to do that but continued anyway. All heads turned to me and I keep running towards the werewolf.

"Bite me!" I yell and jump on him, causing us both to roll down a hill. We soon land, him in top of me and he snarls at me. I snarl back and he goes for my arm. I scream in immense pain but bear it for the sake of my friends. I could feel the venom going deep inside me. There was something nobody else knew.

Werewolves can pass on their curse to someone else, freeing themselves. He bites into my bone and I scream. After a few seconds, he begins to stop and gain control. "Bite me again!" I scream and when he doesn't, I pull on his ears, making him bite into my other arm, piercing through the bone again. I use magic to heal the wounds just enough, but not to get rid of the venom. Lupin pulls away, changing back.

I can feel the pain steering through my body as i begin to change. Since I was already undergoing a transformation, this would only quicken it and adjust the results. For instance, mixing werewolf and evil faerie would be extremely dangerous. I scream as horns grew from my head, replacing my antlers. My wings had fallen off and new ones growing in their place. My skin became furry and scaled at the same time. I had a snout and wolf ears too.

I began to forget things, voices in my head telling me what to do. They were telling me to kill. I felt adrenaline rushing through my veins and I jolted up. I howled to the moon. I began to run, far away with the last of my control. My wings were now like that of a bat, only having a larger wing span than my body. I run far away, leaving everyone behind. I know what I've done to myself. Since my faerie change is permanent, so is the werewolf, I can't pass it on.

People would say that is stupid, unthinkably stupid. But I call it doing one last good deed before I turn to the darkness. I howl and run far away, where nobody can find me, into the night. I can feel that I'm losing control and I beg the voices to keep me from killing anyone. It seemed like they agreed and I gave my body to them.

And that was the last thing I remember before everything went fuzzy. I just hope they granted me my wish...

 **Nobody POV**

Remus stared in shock at his human body, at the girl infront of him, turning into a monster and at they way she was screaming. He looked behind him to see a large hill. He walked up it to see Sirius, Hermione, Harry and Snape. "What happened?" Sirius looked at his friend and gapsed in shock. "You're human! How is this possible!?" Hermione gapsed, suddenly remembering something that Antheia told her.

"She didn't. Tell me she didn't!" She screamed at Remus. "Did what?! How is this possible!?" Hermione started to tear up. "Werewolves can pass on their curse to another by biting into their bone, and mixing their blood with their saliva! Tell me she didn't make you bite her!" Remus swallowed, grimacing at the metallic taste of blood. "That stupid!" Hermione fell to her knees, crying.

"What?!" Harry asked Hermione. "She's already changing into a dark faerie, now a werewolf. Don't you know how damgerous that is! Both sides will be fighting to control her, or worse, they'll both at the same time! If that happens...if that happens, she'll be stuck inbetween forever, she'll constantly be a werewolf and a faerie...she'll be targeted even more by dark forces" Hermione sobbed and held her face in her hands.

"What have you done Remus..." Sirius whispered, shocked at the new information.

~~TimeSkip~~

Thw morning light woke me. I found myself lying in a bed of leaves and sticks. I was still the monster. Of course...ill always be like this. I don't want to go back, I don't want them to see me like this...but I have to. I sob and hear voices in my head. " **It's alright...we didn't kill anyone...just what's next to you** _"_ it whispered and I turn to my side to see a dead deer. I sob. I see a lake close by and decide to see what my new appearance looked like.

I slowly crawled over to the water before peeking to see my hideous face. I had a snout with fur and then blue skin around my forehead and chin. My eyes were a new gold colour and my pupils were huge. I had large black horns that curled at the tips and two fluffy wolf ears. I had fangs now and my ears were pointed and pulled back into a longer shape.

I had no clothes but I didn't think I'd need any. I had hair, but it was short and it was now black. It was messy from last night and I could see my neck was longer. I leaned further to see e rest of my body. I had a furry torso and chest but blue scaly skin fro my arms which changed into paws with black claws. The fur covered my private areas and my legs were covered in blue scales until my ankles which were then paws also. I had bat wings and two tails...one that looked like a demon's tail and the other was a wolf tail. I looked hideous.

I started to cry. I was a horrific sight, there was no way I could go back to Hogwarts now... I can't, I just can't. I sit down on the ground and sob, feeling the tears drop on my hands. I scream out in heartbreak. Why was I so stupid. Why did I do that?! Well, at least I'll be known to do good before I was to hurt people. At least people are safe if I'm far away. Yeah...it'll be good for them.

"Riddle! Come out you hideous creature!" It was Draco's voice. I growl and climb up a tree, hiding myself from him. It would be much worse if he saw me, he'd get through to his father and shut down Hogwarts. I can't do that. I hide when he comes into view. "Come out! It's not like I'm going to hurt you" I narrow my gaze, biting back the sarcastic comment I wanted to say.

"Where are you, everyone's worried...even me" he mumbled and I gasp. He was worried about me? No way. I refuse to believe that the Draco Malfoy has a heart. I can see that he's been looking for me for a while based on how dirty his robes are and sigh. "What do you want?" I shout from the tree but he can't see me.

"Where are you?" He asks, looking all around. "I'm up here. Don't come up" he looks intently up the tree but he can't see me. "What do you want?" I ask again, since he ignored me the first time. "Everyone's looking for you, Professor Lupin, Professor Snape, the fat oaf and them" I knew who he meant by 'them', he meant Harry, Hermione and Ron, well I wasn't sure about him, he's probably still in the hospital.

"Well you can tell them I'm not going back now...I'm hideous" I sniffle. He scoffs. "That's your fault for helping Lupin" he leaned against the tree and I frowned. He was right. This was my own fault, but I would have become disgusting anyway, I just helped it speed up. "I just wanted to do one good thing before I..." He stood up and looked up at the leaves, trying to find me.

"Can I see you?" I scoff. "Yeah right...you'll go running before I even jump down" I frown and he gives me a smile. "I won't. I'll take up on your offer, we'll start again" I gasp. "Do you really mean that? We can be friends? He nods. "I swear on my life" I grin and get ready to jump down when I realise that this is Draco Malfoy.

"How do I know you're being sincere? You'll just say that and then go insulting me..." I pout and he sighs. "Are you coming down or not?" I shake my head. "No!" I sit back down on a branch and he dissapears for a few minutes. I frown and begin to pick at the leaves. "There you are" he surprises me and I scream. He climbed the tree and he saw me.

His eyes widen at the sight of me. I use my wings to cover myself. I can see the fear and shock in his eyes, the grimace of disgust on his lips. He doesn't say anything and climbs back down before running away. I watch his retreating figure. "I knew it..." I mumble as I watch him go. I sigh and just sit there for a while.

It wasn't long before I heard footsteps. There had to be at least a hundred people. I hope they aren't coming this way... And just my luck, they stop in front of the tree I am sitting in. Damn you Draco. "Antheia? Are you up there?" Hagrid asks and I see that it was most people from school, even Professor Snape and Professor Lupin. Why would they be looking for me?

"She's up there alright! I saw her, it's disg-" Snape hit Draco on the head. "If you keep insulting her, she'll never come down" I sniffle. "I'm not going back! I'm hideous! You heard Draco!" I wipe the tears from my furry face. "Antheia! Please come down, we love you no matter what you look like, please" Harry's voice calmed he down and I peaked out. "That doesn't mean everyone else has the same reaction" I make my point and they mumble.

"Well, I won't judge you" Neville yells and then other shouts of agreement follow. I smile and take a deep breath. "Alright...just look away first, I don't have any clothes on" I confess and see most boys blush. They all turn around, facing away from me as I jump down.

...

 ** _A/N I'm not sure about this chapter...haven't got a clue where this is going but we'll soon see! :)_**


End file.
